When Mafia and Hero meet
by Purplepulu
Summary: Tsuna has been drowning in work lately and thus Reborn decided to spice things up a little. Asking a favor from a certain someone, he managed to arrange a class field trip to the a certain school in Japan; U.A Academy! Just what could happen when mafia meets heroes? Hopefully, this trip will teach the Vongola on what it means to be a hero. Rated T for Bakugo's swearing.
1. A Field Trip to WHERE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or BNHA. All credits belongs to Akira Amano and Kohei Horikoshi respectively.**

* * *

It was a normal day like any other; the mansion was in chaos, dynamites flying about and angry yells are heard throughout the halls.

Yup, everything's normal.

"Reborn...When will this end? Can't I take a break?" The heir to the Vongola; Sawada Tsunayoshi—muttered while resting his head on the desk. He's currently in his office, surrounded by mountains of paperwork all waiting to be validated.

The Decimo—now called the Neo Vongola Primo—thanks to Reborn, is currently training on his duties so that he will one day be ready to take over as the boss. Try as he might, there's no way he's going to get out of that no matter how much he complains.

Reborn—growing a little now that the curse is broken— shook his head in disappointment. "Tsk Tsk. You're not even half way done and you're already tired? Maybe you need to exercise a bit?" He smiled a mischievous glint in his eyes as he raised his Leon-gun.

"No! No!" Tsuna immediately waves his hands frantically in front of him. "That won't be necessary. I'll continue..." He heaved a sigh. Picking up his pen, he continued on his cruel assignment with a heavy heart.

 _'Hmm... He needs to learn how to press on when facing a difficult task. How am I going to do this_?' Reborn thought as he stared at his troubled student.

A sudden thought came into his mind, a person to be specific. He met this person long ago when traveling to Japan and became acquainted.

 _'From what I've heard, he is now a teacher at some prestigious high school for Heroes. Hmm...Heroes Huh? Maybe they can teach dame-Tsuna here a few lessons?'_ Reborn thought it over and decided.

' _Hm. This is going to be fun. I can't wait to see the look on Dame-Tsuna's face when I tell him. But first I have to contact that person.'_

"Continue with your work. I have to head out for a while." Reborn informed the boy and proceeded to walk out.

Tsuna blew out a small breath of relief that is not missed through the sharp eyes of the Hitman who turned at the door and smirked. "I want all these finish by the time I return. And I _will_ know if you slack off so you better behave yourself. Ciao~" He waved and left, leaving a panicking Tsuna behind.

"Eeeiiiieeee!" Tsuna screeched as he moved his hands over the papers as fast as he could, so fast that you could barely see his hands.

The poor Decimo worked like that all night till morning without a break and even then, Reborn still haven't returned. It was good news for the brunette of course, because it was impossible to finish all that work in that time given.

Meanwhile, Reborn called up a number he hasn't used in a long time. There wasn't any reason to before but now, he wants to ask a favor that he was sure that person will grant.

It's simple really, that person had no choice but to comply because it's Reborn.

Dialing up the number, he waited impatiently for the other line to pick up and when it did, he immediately got to the point.

"Ciao~ It's me, Reborn."

"R-Re-Reborn?!" The other person stuttered. A loud bang against something was heard, followed by a clutter of things falling.

Reborn sighed. ' _How in the world did he manage to become a hero like this? And a famous one at that..'_

"E-er...Hi Reborn...What can I do for you?" He asked humbly.

"I want to organize a field trip to U.A. I heard that you're a teacher there, so I'm sure you can work something out on your side to make it happen." Reborn demanded without shame.

"I'm just a teacher here Reborn...not the principal, I can't just make that happen without the principal's consent."

"So go get it then. I'm sure you can." Reborn simply said.

"B-But..."

"May I remind you what would happen if I _accidentally_ blab out your true identity?" Reborn threatened and receive a sputtering noise on the other side. "Who would ever thought the all great and mighty 'All Might' is actually a scrawny, sick man who spits out blood every morning. The people will be devastated when they find out the truth. They wou—"

"Alright! Alright! You don't have to threaten me that much!" That person—now known as All Might—shouted in exasperation. "I'll try to work it out by tonight." He heave a weary sigh.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Reborn smirked and cut off the call.

' _Good. Now to inform the class about this trip. I can't wait to see the look on Dame-Tsuna's face when I announce it in front of the whole class.'_

* * *

"Class, Professor Borin has a few words to say today so please listen up." The teacher announced and stepped away for Reborn to talk.

"Good morning class. I would like to announce that your class has been the first ever to be invited to the famous U.A Academy."

On cue, the whole class erupted into a cheers and squeals.

"OH. MY. GOSH! That famous school for Heroes?"

"I've seen them on television so many times! I can't believe I get the chance to go to their school?!"

"This can't be happening!"

All the students were chatting among themselves, excitement written all over their faces.

All except for one brunette.

He glared at Reborn, trying to make eye contact with him. But the Hitman knew what he was doing and deliberately ignored him, irritating him further.

' _That Reborn...He's definitely up to something. This trip is too good to be true. There has to be some motive behind it_.' Tsuna thought. He turned to his guardians in his class and was surprised to see their expressions.

Gokudera was star-struck. His eyes are glittering with admiration and excitement for the heroes he longed to meet. Who knows, maybe there might be some UMA hidden among them? He can't wait to see what he could find there.

Yamamoto was laughing at seeing the class's reaction and Chrome was still her usual expressionless self as she stared blankly towards the front. Hana sighed at the class, muttering something under her breath-most probably a curse and Kyoko was smiling cheerfully at the news.

' _Oh boy...Am I the only one sensing that something's wrong about this trip_?' Taking another glance around the class, he concluded: ' _Yup. I guess I am...'_

Professor Borin continued on as soon as the class settled down.

"This trip will last a week, starting tomorrow. For the first 4 days, you'll be there to study their curriculum and undergo training just as any other student studying there. Then on the last 3 days, you'll be assigned to the department of your choice to further you're studies there. The list of departments will be further explained on the day itself. Now, is that understood?"

Again, the moment Reborn finish his sentence, the class started chattering among themselves in excited tones at being able to study alongside the elites.

Tsuna groaned, unable to take this any further. Sinking down to his seat, he laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes.

' _Please let this be a dream. Please let this be a dream.'_ He chanted in his head. But alas, nothing ever goes as how he would want it to be.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna found himself standing with his luggage in hand, in front of the school gates. Most of his classmates had already arrived and all way too excited to go on this trip despite it being 6:30am in the morning.

Yawning, he almost choked when he saw two white limousines parked at the gates. A Vongola insignia was embalmed on the front hood of both vehicles, making the students gasp and awe at its beauty.

"The Vongola Co. is the one sponsoring us on this trip so be grateful to them." ' _Yeah, you better be grateful, you little ingrates..._ ' Reborn—still in his Professor outfit—smirked.

The students got into their respective limousines; one for boys and the other for girls. Nezu-sensei got in the vehicle with the boys and scolded them when they were being too noisy.

Tsuna heaved a sigh as he proceeded to the vehicle but was stopped by Yamamoto.

"Morning Tsuna! What's wrong? You don't seem too excited."

"It's nothing. I may be over thinking too much." Tsuna gave a strained smile to him. ' _I don't want to worry the others seeing how much they are looking forward to this. Besides, it could be just my imagination._ ' Tsuna tried reasoning with himself, though he was not convinced of it, not one bit.

"Tenth! Over here! I saved you a seat!" Gokudera yelled from over the limousine. He was later heard yelling at the other student for taking up his Tenth's seat.

Tsuna chuckled at Gokudera's behavior. "C'mon, let's go before Gokudera-kun blows up the limousine." Yamamoto laughed as he followed after Tsuna.

* * *

It was a long journey but everyone was so excited and talking among themselves that they barely paid any attention to the distance they had to travel.

Unluckily for Tsuna, Reborn forced him to bring along all his unfinished paperwork and he had till then to complete it or face the consequences.

Because Gokudera was annoying Tsuna with his excessive 'encouragement', Yamamoto had to drag him off so he'll stop distracting Tsuna from his work. Though, Tsuna could still hear them—or rather, Gokudera—from a distance.

Tsuna sighed as he continued on his endless task.

And thus finally, they have arrived at their destination. The students piled out of the bus in a hurry and froze at the sight of the building before them.

It was huge. It was stunning. It was filled with so much awesomeness that the students almost felt blinded just by looking at it.

U.A Academy; the school for developing and producing Heroes. But that's not all they're known for. It is also a prestigious school for people who aim to become big in life, like going to college for instance and getting a well-paid job.

They are famously known in Japan and people admire the students who get to study there.

I mean, who wouldn't? Everybody would have at least wanted to become a hero once in their life and this school provides the means to make that dream come true. But only a handful of people get to enroll into this hard-to-get school.

And now, these lucky students from Namimori have the chance to step into this holy ground for Heroes. How lucky are they?

Or maybe not. After all, it is a trip planned by the demon tutor. It definitely can't be an ordinary school trip. But these students are too oblivious to know that.

"Welcome to U.A Academy students of Namimori Middle!" A loud voice boomed and everyone (including the boys), squealed at the sight of their beloved hero standing in front of them.

Now All Might is a very large man with an overly-muscular figure that got all the ladies swooning and all the guys admiring. Short, blonde hair and deep, blue eyes, what's not to like? Aside from his looks, it's his heroic acts that got him famous.

" **ALL MIGHT!**!" Everyone screamed and crowded around him. They all bombarded him with questions and some asking for his autograph but that all ended by a single gunshot sound.

 _ ***BANG!***_

The students flinched at the sound and settled down while All Might stared at the culprit with an questioning look.

"Settle down Students. We are here to study, so no fangirl-ling allowed." Reborn smirked while the boys sniggered at the girls. "And no fanboying either." Reborn added and this time it is the girls who are laughing at the boys.

While Nezu-sensei conduct a roll-call with the class, Reborn walked over to All-Might with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hi Toshi!" Reborn greeted and All Might immediately ran over to Reborn. Squatting close to him, he whispered: "Please don't call me by my real name. Use my hero name instead." He pleaded.

"But it sounds stupid." Reborn simply stated.

All Might cried a little at Reborn's words but decide to put it behind him because again, it's Reborn. He can't take anything Reborn says seriously.

"Would you rather I call you a goat(Yagi) instead?" Reborn grinned and revived another satisfying response from the said man. He never gets tired of teasing him. But then again, he never gets tired of teasing Tsuna either.

' _Teasing people who are weaker than you is so much fun_.' Reborn grins devilishly.

All Might couldn't help but shiver at the hitman's grin. ' _I don't even want to know what is he thinking in that tiny head of his...'_

"So, did you manage to organize everything for my class?" Reborn inquired.

All Might sighed. "Yes I did. It wasn't easy but I did it..."

"Good. See, I'm sure you can do it if you want to." Reborn smiled innocently.

' _Want to? You didn't give me a choice!_ ' All Might wanted to yell but refrained from doing so. Instead, he gave a strained smile and said:  
"Of course I'll help you Reborn-chan. Anything for you."

To which Reborn immediately answered: "Why thank you. I'm so happy you'll help this adorable baby in need. I'm glad I don't have to use _that_."

He began perspiring a little. "That? You don't have to use _that_ against me. Haha..." He laughed humorlessly.

 _That_ , is the secret to the real identity of All Might, a.k.a, Toshinori Yagi; a scrawny, weak man with a prone condition that results in him vomiting blood every time he gets excited or work up. _That_ , ladies and gentlemen, is the true identity behind the brawny and colorful man; All Might.

Who would have thought?

And the only people who knew of this are his pupil; Midoriya Izuku, his teacher; Gran Torino and a few teachers in the school. Though, you can add Reborn to the list now.

"Alright class, we'll now hand you special passes that you have to carry it on you at all times and you must NEVER lose them." Nezu-sensei explained as he handed out the ID cards to everyone.

"This ID card grants you entry to the school and without it; you can't enter due to a security barrier that surrounds the school. This barrier helps protect the school from any villains so you all can study in a safe school environment." All Might took over the explanation from Nezu.

"Now, inside this school, there are many different departments for students to focus their work on. There is the hero department; where we train and cultivate future heroes. There is the General Education department; for students who aims to enter college or other pursuits. Next, is the department of support; where you'll learn to develop support equipment that helps out Heroes on the battlefield and then there's the department of management; where students mainly focus on business, managing hero agencies to producing heroes." While All Might explains this, all the students where attentively listening with excitement shining in their eyes.

"Tsk. Why can't they ever put that much effort into my class?" Nezu muttered under his breath, scowling as he did.

"For the first 4 days, you'll be studying along side with the hero department. Th—"  
All Might didn't get to continue because all the students were cheering loudly in joy at being able to study alongside real-life heroes, that is until Reborn shot another bullet in the air. The sound resounded across the area, silencing the students effectively.

All Might coughed once and continued his speech. "Er...as I was saying, for the last 3 days, you'll have to select a department of your choice and get to work with them. Now, since we can't have so many students in one class, I'll have to split your class into two. One will be assigned to Class 1-A and the other Class 1-B. Rebor-Reboyama here will assign the class." All Might finished.

Reborn stepped forward and smirked. ' _This is starting out so well. How fun~'_


	2. The Tale of Two 'Dames'

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or BNHA. All credits belongs to Akira Amano and Kohei Horikoshi respectively.**

 **-Yukari is my OC but don't worry, she's not important. I just put her in there so that the class have more students. Lols.**

* * *

Tsuna found himself along with 7 of his other classmates in Class 1-A. They are Yamamoto, Gokudera (obviously), Chrome, Kyoko, Hana, Yukari and lastly Osamu—much to his dismay.

He knew it must be Reborn's doing when three of his guardians were " _randomly_ " chosen to be in the same class as him. Many of his other classmates were unhappy that the 'dame' got to study with these promising heroes and even got the chance to be taught by All Might as he's the teacher for Foundation Hero studies for Class 1-A. But they were all forced to shut their mouths by an annoyed Hitman who can't stand the whiny children in his sights.

Tsuna and his companions were lead to the class by a student wearing glasses with a serious, stiff expression on his face. They stopped outside the classroom door for a while.

"Welcome to U.A Academy! My name is Tenya Iida, the class representative for Class 1-A." He introduced himself, all the while his hands are moving awkwardly and stiffly in different directions.

"I sincerely hope you'd enjoy your time here at U.A! If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me, I'll be happy to help!"

The 8 of them can't help but grin awkwardly at his overwhelming enthusiasm as he spoke, too much in fact.

After his introduction, he opened the class door and went in first, informing his classmates about the new students coming in. Whispers and murmurs can be heard as Tsuna and the others slowly walk in and stood in front of the class.

"Class! These are the new students who'll be joining us today! Let's welcome them with open arms!" The class representative announced and there were a chorus of 'Hi', 'Hello' and 'Welcome' all around the class.

Class 1-A—as Tsuna observed—was full of unique beings that made Tsuna and the rest of his family seem like normal in human standards.

In the front row, there was a guy who kept staring at Tsuna with a dreamy look on his face. Tsuna squirmed under his gaze and when he took a glance at him, he thought he saw stars sparkling around him. It was too dazzling to look at him for even a few seconds and Tsuna quickly averted his gaze to the guy next to his seat.

Tsuna blew of a small breath of relief when he saw a blonde hair boy who looks like your average high schooler.

Except...there's a tail swishing behind him...

Tsuna quickly move on to the next person and again was surprised to see a muscular boy with multiple arms by his sides. Tsuna thought his eyes were playing a trick on him but when he looked again, the arms are still there.

Following that, the next person just blew his mind. There was no one in that seat, just clothes floating in mid-air. But wait, there's more. Tsuna noticed some white gloves—also floating on mid-air—waving at him. Tsuna could only dumbly wave back.

Before Tsuna could continue observing the rest of the class, one girl with brown hair and a big, round brown eyes raised her hand in question.

"Yes Uraraka-san?" Iida nodded.

"Weren't we supposed to have 10 students joining us today? There are only 8." She commented, Tsuna noted that she seems fairly normal and her voice was sweet and soft.

"The other two will be joining us at a later date due to some complications, I heard." Iida frowned, wondering what kind of complications it was. He is excited to meet new faces and to be a good class representative that'll show them the ropes.

"Alright." He continued. "Aizawa-sensei is giving us the first period off so as the class representative, I say we each introduce ourselves to the new students and let us study together!" He declared enthusiastically. The other students groaned in response.

"It's a free period!" A kid with weird, round purple hair whined. "We should be going to the cafeteria to pick up girls!"

"Gross Mineta! All you have in your head is girls." A girl with her hair tied up in a pony tail huffed. Turning to face them, she smiled warmly and introduced herself. "Oh. I'm Yaoyorozu Momo, the Vice President for this class. Feel free to ask me if you have any concerns about anything."

Tsuna immediately liked her. She seems so mature and well-mannered, judging from her behavior and the way she speaks.

"Let's show the new students around the school!" A blonde guy with spiky hair and thin eyebrows shouted excitedly.

"Great idea Kaminari-kun! Yeah! It's not every day we see new faces around here!" A girl with pink hair smiled at the new students. Tsuna noticed that her eyes were dark with yellow irises and she had yellow horns protruding out from her head, truly an interesting sight. Tsuna heard her classmates call her Ashido-san.

Tsuna took a peek at Gokudera who was being strangely quiet this whole time. He chuckled when he saw Gokudera's eyes sparkling like stars as he stared at the odd entities in the room; some with extra limbs, some with extra features on their bodies and some who can generate elements with their bare hands.

Oh wait, that'll be them.

He didn't know what Reborn was planning by bringing them here but while he's here, he wondered if it'll be alright to show the others his flames. He doesn't think that any of them are associated with the mafia and since they themselves have even weirder powers than he has, he doubt they'll go around telling others about it.

 _'Speaking of which, where is the little devil?'_ Tsuna frowned, not liking this. It worries him to not have Reborn in his sights to keep track of and at the same time, he gets a headache whenever he's around. What a dilemma...

"Alright fine!" Iida huffed. "Let's all line up in an orderly fashion and let's head to the P.E grounds for some exercise!"

More groans from the students were heard but they complied. As least they are out of the classroom for now. Maybe they could persuade their class representative to do something fun next, if he have any idea what 'fun' was.

The students of class 1-A as well as Tsuna's gang proceeded out of the classroom and towards the corridors. That's when Tsuna's clumsiness decided to kick in and he carelessly tripped over his own foot, finding himself face-palming the floor.

"Ettteee..." He groaned and when he looked up, a hand was offered to him.

"Are you alright?" A boy with freckles on his face stared down at him with warm, green eyes.

"A-ah...Yes...I'm fine." Tsuna mumbled, feeling embarrassed for showing his clumsy side.

"C'mon Dame-Tsuna. Don't go embarrassing us in front of the U.A students." Osamu complained and was quickly shut up by Gokudera shoving dynamites in his face.

"Dame-Tsuna?" The girl standing beside the green-haired boy tilted her head in question.

"E-er...it's just a nickname I have since elementary school. You see, I'm always so clumsy and I can't do anything right, so others started to call me 'Dame-Tsuna'. Hahaha..." Tsuna chuckled humorlessly.

' _Urgh...why am I telling them this_!' He hung his head, embarrassed.

"Oh! That's just like Deku-kun!" She exclaimed.

"De..ku?" Tsuna look up at her and titled his head in confusion.

"Um, that'll be me." The boy who helped him up smiled sheepishly while scratching his head. "Hi. I'm Midoriya Izuku but my friends call me Deku. You can call me that as well."

"Oh. Nice to meet you Deku-kun. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna replied with a shy smile.

While they introduced themselves, the others who were watching on the sidelines noticed something similar about the two of them.

No, it was not their appearance that was similar but their aura that they give out. Both gave out a defenseless aura, the kind of plain aura that bullies tend to target and make fun of. But little do they know, what hides under that defenseless mask, is a beast waiting to be unleashed. But that's only known to their friends at the moment.

Right now, the two chatted a little and found themselves getting comfortable with one another.

"Kacchan was the one who came up with the name 'Deku'. It means someone who can't achieve anything. But then, Uraraka-san was the one who made the meaning of the nickname special." He smiled as he fondly recalled that moment.

"Aww. It was nothing." Uraraka blush a little and turned away. "I just thought that since you're always doing your best, the nickname 'Deku' gives off a feeling of "I can do it! ( **Dek** ir **u**!)" so the nickname suits you..." She explained.

"You there! The class is going. Hurry up or you'll be left behind!" Iida shouted to the group from afar.

"Coming!" Midoriya shouted back and waved to the others. "Come on, we better hurry or Iida-kun will give us a lecture again." He chuckled and went on ahead with Uraraka behind.

Tsuna looked at their retreating backs and smiled. ' _I'm glad to have met them. I hope we can be friends_.' He proceeded to walk after them when the next thought made him drop his smile.

' _But would they accept me after finding out I'm a mafia boss?'_

* * *

The P.E ground was huge. It was stunning. It was bigger than two football fields combine.

"It's bigger than our school's field!" Osamu exclaimed.

Yukari couldn't help but nod her head viciously in agreement as words failed her.

"Here is where we conduct our P.E lessons. There are many types of equipment provided for each of our different quirks but we need teacher's permission in order to use them."

"And now you have it. I would also like to see the new students' quirks." A voice spoke from behind them, making everyone jump and turn around.

Shota Aizawa stood there with his usual tired expression and shaggy hair.

"Aizawa-sensei!" The class exclaimed.

"Didn't you say you have something to do this morning?" Iida asked.

"Yeah. It's done." Aizawa said, giving no further explanation.

"This is our homeroom teacher; Aizawa-sensei—also known as EraserHead." Iida introduces. Tsuna gulped as he glances at their teacher—who according to Tsuna, looks intimidating and very un-teacher like at all. And what kind of name is Eraserhead? He almost wanted to snicker when he heard the name but upon seeing the teacher's expression, made him rethink that.

Aizawa stared at the new students—more like glare at them—with an observant eye.  
 _'Why would the Principle allow these students here without reason? All Might was the one who requested their entry to the school but he didn't provide an explanation to it. And he's being awfully tight-lipped about this. There must be something more to these students. Let's see what their quirks are for now.'_

"Go prepare the equipment." Aizawa ordered, he spoke monotonously, his face looking permanently bored.

"The ones we used during our first day here?" A student with almond shaped eyes, black hair and large teeth that make him look like he's grinning all the time. He looks normal in human standards but Tsuna knew not to judge people based on their looks. If he's in this class, he must have some sort of cool quirk too.

"Yes. Now go." He glared, sending the students scattering and a few students quickly hurried away to get what he ordered and within a span of a minute, they came back with a basket of baseballs.

Tsuna noticed Yamamoto's eyes lit up with excitement like a kid getting his favorite toy.

Aizawa-sensei took out a rectangular device with a small screen on it. "We're going to do a quirk assessment test now for the new students and since we're at it, I'll assess you all again."

Groans and complains were heard all around.

"Again?!"

"But we did it before..."

"No complains. Now go." Aizawa ordered and the class complied, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ** _Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

 ** _I know things are going slow right now but just bear with me. Newbie writer here so there'll be tons of grammar mistakes here and there. I'm mostly doing this for fun but I'd love to hear from you readers out there about my work._**

 ** _~Purplepulu_**


	3. Quirk Assessment Test

The first test is a 50 meters dash. Seems normal enough, but not when you're in a school full of super humans. Everyone was using their quirks to boost their speed to the finishing line. Tsuna was impressed by how amazing everyone's quirk was, even the little purple hair boy who somehow reminds him of Lambo.

If Tsuna remembered correctly, he was called Mineta-kun by his friends and his quirk is his hair. He can pull off his hair and use it to stick onto things from what Tsuna observed. He really reminded Tsuna of Lambo and it's not just the hair, it was the height and the way they are both annoying at times. Tsuna have only been here a while and he already witness the little pervert going around peeking up the girl's skirts, though he never did succeed because the girls here are not ordinary ones, or maybe they're just ready for him.

' _I wonder how is Lambo doing. He was quite upset when he heard that I'll be leaving for a week. I hope he's fine now_.' Tsuna absentmindedly thought as he waited for his turn. He didn't really care about the test. He was planning to run normally without using his flames to help him, not that he needs it considering the stamina training the little devil put him through every morning.

He watched on as Gokudera and Yamamoto were put side by side on two lanes as Eraserhead counted down. The two were constantly bickering—well, Gokudera was—as they ran and passed the finish line with a tie of 4.24 seconds without the use of their flames.

' _Whoa! They did that using pure stamina?!'_ The students gasped.

"Tch. Could've been faster if you weren't distracting me." Gokudera growled at the raven-head.

"Haha~ Sorry Sorry~" Yamamoto just laughed it off.

When it was Tsuna's turn, he was paired with Midoriya who gave him an encouraging smile before bending down to get ready. They got into their running positions and waited for the countdown. As soon as Aizawa said 'Go!', they pushed off from the starting lines and dashed towards the finish, both only using their pure muscle strength and not relying on their quirks.

"Midoriya; 6.02s and Sawada; 5.53s." Aizawa announced from the stopwatch he held.

"Good work Tenth!" Gokudera came forward with a towel in hand and offered it to his boss to wipe his sweat off. Yamamoto tags along behind him, hands clasped behind his head and looking carefree as ever.

"Thanks Gokudera-kun." Tsuna took the towel gratefully. He wondered if he did okay. 6 seconds was better than what he usually got when Reborn forced him to run by threatening him with bullets.

"Wow Midoriya-chan! Your timing went up compared to last time. Kero." A girl with big, big eyes and a long tongue commented.

"Thanks Asui-san." Midoriya smiled at her.

* * *

The next few tests were just like any old school fitness test; standing long jump, sit ups, long distance run, etc.

Then they come to the ball throw and Midoriya fought a shiver.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna noticed him acting a little upset and decided to ask.

"Nothing...it's just that I'm remembering the first day I came here. I was so unsure of whether I should be here and I have no confidence in myself to even be standing here in this school. And then Aizawa-sensei made us go through the Quirk Assessment test with the threat that the person in last place will be expelled."

"Yikes..." Tsuna muttered. He couldn't imagine how bad it would be to finally get to the school you've dreamt of, only to be kicked out on the first day due to some small test.

"Yeah. I was so afraid and my head went blank. But in the end, it was only a ruse from Aizawa-sensei and no one got expelled thankfully. But I really don't want to have to go through that again." Midoriya chuckled humorlessly.

Aizawa came back with baseball in hand and explained the test.

"Ah...Take the ball and throw it. Simple right? Now get to it." He said monotonously.

"Huh?" Tsuna and his classmates were confused over the short introductions given.

Aizawa sighed and signaled a student over.  
"Bakugo, show them an example."

"HUH! Why the hell is it me?" The kid with spiky, ash blonde hair and mean looking eyes shouted.

"Do it." Aizawa commanded, his tone dangerously low, telling us he's not going to repeat his instructions again.

The kid—now known as Bakugo—clicked his tongue but complied. He grabbed one of the baseballs, cocked back his arm and proceeded to throw it.

" **DIE**!" He yelled as he threw the ball, using his explosive quirk to further boost the ball's velocity into the air. The ball flew high and disappeared into the sky.

' _Die?_ ' Everyone thought with a sweat dropped from their foreheads.

"802.6 meters." Aizawa announced.

"Whoa! That's better than your previous score of 705.2m!" A kid with red, spiky hair slung an arm around Bakugo who immediately shrug it off while yelling at said person.

"Stop being friendly with me or I'll kill you Kirishima!" Bakugo yelled. Tsuna didn't know what to think of him. He's afraid of his explosive attitude but yet somehow, it reminds him of someone close to him.

' _Hmmm...Who could it be_?' Tsuna thought but was interrupted by someone else yelling beside him.

"Shut up! Don't be so friendly with me Baseball-freak! Just watch, I'll get a higher score than you!" Gokudera yelled at the smiling raven-head.

"Haha~ So it's a contest huh? Yoshi! I won't lose if its baseball~ I'm gonna give it my best too~" Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna shook his head at the two. Their eternal one-sided rivalry will never end, not when Gokudera's so stubborn and Yamamoto so clueless. But that's fine too. That's just how they are and Tsuna wouldn't want it any other way despite wishing countless times for them to lessen their bickering streak every once in a while.

When it was Gokudera and Yamamoto's turn, they both did it without using their flames.

Gokudera did however, used his dynamites to blast the baseball further up to the skies when he threw it whereas Yamamoto used raw arm strength honed from his years of baseball training to throw the ball. The ball flew and disappeared over the horizon, making the audience in awe. No one even questioned why Gokudera was holding dynamites in his pockets because in this school, even that is considered 'normal'.

"838.1 meters for Gokudera and 847.6 meters for Yamamoto." Aizawa held up the measuring device for them to see.

"Whoa! That's higher than Bakugo's score!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Shut up Kirishima!" Bakugo yelled. Tsuna noticed that he looks pissed as hell. Like a bomb ready to explode. From his side, there was also someone yelling.

"Looks like Yamamoto-kun beat you." Yukari giggled at the fuming silver-head.

"Shut up Shimizu!" Gokudera yelled.

"Maa Maa~ it's just a game. Let's all have fun!" Yamamoto tried to defuse the tension but only infuriated the bomber even more.

Tsuna sighed at his right-hand man who he observed was kind of frighteningly all too similar with a certain hot-head. He took a peek at Bakugo but then noticed that someone else is also looking at him.

Midoriya stared at him with a sad smile. "Kacchan..." he murmured softly but Tsuna heard it. ' _Kacchan? Isn't that the person who gave Midoriya-kun the nickname 'Deku'? That's him? But why does Midoriya still call him 'Kacchan' so affectionately?'_

"Sawada. You're up." Aizawa called the boy.

Tsuna slowly walked up to the center, tensing slightly when he noticed that all eyes are on him. They are all waiting to see what kind of quirk he has but Tsuna wasn't sure he wanted to show them just yet. ' _Is it even okay to? I don't want to put them in any danger with the Vindice...'_

Tsuna decided to withhold his flames for a while longer till he has the chance to talk to Reborn about this. ' _For now, I'll depend on my own strength. I'm sure I've improved through the constant torture training from Reborn and Hibari-senpai.'_

Cocking back his arm, he tries to mimic what Yamamoto did and he threw the ball as hard as he could.

"56 meters."

' _Eh..._ ' Tsuna blinked. The others were stunned too. They were all anticipating something great from the new students—well, Gokudera and Yamamoto already met their expectations—but they were not expecting this.

The first to react was none other than Bakugo.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA! That was pathetic!" He laughed and pointed. Unsurprisingly, Osamu joined in as well.

"HUH! What did you say about our boss?!" Gokudera yelled in anger and was about to charge up to him if not for Yamamoto who held him back. Tsuna quickly sent a grateful look to his Rain guardian for holding the raging Storm back. He didn't want to cause any trouble here if he could help it.

"S-Stop it Kacchan...Everybody has different strengths..." Midoriya said, but his tone was soft and he sounded nervous.

"Shut the hell up Deku! You don't tell me what to do!" He yelled back, making Midoriya shrink back.

"Heh heh...Looks like ball throwing is not my thing." Tsuna chuckled sheepishly while scratching his cheeks.

"It's okay Tsuna-kun! You did great on the other tests though!" Uraraka tried to cheer him up.

"That's right. Some people are just bad at throwing balls." Iida tried to join in, but what he just said made it awkward and all of them could only chuckle humorlessly while sweat dropped from their foreheads.

* * *

After the test, Aizawa announced the results. The top was won by Bakugo, followed by Todoroki, Yamamoto and then Gokudera. Tsuna got an average score which puts him in the middle and Midoriya above him. Kyoko was having so much fun with the test and with her new friends; the bubbly and upbeat invisible girl—Hagakure Toru, quiet but kind—Jiro Kyoka and also the frog-like Asui Tsuyu, that she didn't care about the score. Her best friend; Hana just plainly doesn't care about anything. Unsurprisingly, Osamu got dead last due to his unfit body.

Tsuna and Midoriya looked at one another and gave one another a grin.

"Great job on your first test. When I did my first Quirk Assessment test, I got dead last on it. I'm glad I've improved. I don't know what I'll do if I got last again. Haha..." Midoriya gave a strained smile.

"Thanks. I got a better score than I thought, even after failing that ball-throw." Tsuna replied.

"I'm surprised that your friends got such a high score. They almost tied with Kacchan and Todoroki-kun."

"Kacchan?"

"Oh. It's Katsuki Bakugo, thus Kacchan. I've been friends with him since young so that name kinda stuck with me till now." He smiled sheepishly.

' _Even though he treats you badly_?' Tsuna wanted to ask but feels it's not in his place to, not when he's an outsider. He decided it's best to change the topic.

"So who's Todoroki?"

"Ah. That'll be him over there." Midoriya pointed. Tsuna turned to look at a blank-looking boy standing next to Bakugo. Except that Bakugo was shouting while the boy stared back calmly.

He was gorgeous. Something that Tsuna has never since before in a human. His short hair was split in two colors; red on the left and snow white hair on the right. His eyes too, are special. Heterochromic eyes with his left eye turquoise and his right eye grey. His heterochromia reminds Tsuna of Mukuro, who obtained his right eye through painful, inhumane experiments. He wondered if this boy here had to undergo any painful moments to get to where he is today. Judging from the burn scar over his left eye, Tsuna was quite sure he did. That burn scar was old, maybe from childhood and that scar seems to be inflicted by another. Such a waste to scar such a beautiful face.

"That's Todoroki Shoto. He got in through school recommendations and is one of the class best students. His grades are good and he already has full control of his quirk." Midoriya explained.

"Wow." Tsuna murmured. He didn't know what else to say. He wondered what kind of quirk he has but didn't want to pry.

"Alright class. After lunch is Hero training. All Might wants you to meet him at Field Gamma later. Please show the new students the way." Aizawa announced and trudge away, all the while muttering what a drag this was.

* * *

The students returned to their classroom to change and get their belongings before heading to the cafeteria. Tsuna was walking at the back when he felt a familiar presence heading towards him. He quickly ducked and narrowly escaped a kick to the head as Reborn flew by.

"Reborn! Where have you been?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"About. Why? Do you miss me?" Reborn sneered, enjoying the look of annoyance on his student's face.

"Could you tell me the real reason as to why I'm here?" Tsuna asked, exasperated.

"Why, to learn how to be a hero of course!" Reborn made a mocking shock expression.

"You and I both know that's not what you intended. You're planning something."

"Who? Me?" Reborn pouted innocently, though Tsuna saw mischief in his beady eyes.

"Acting like a baby won't help you." Tsuna sighed. ' _I knew it won't be easy to get him to spill but this is annoying!'_

"I just thought like all of your classmates, you'd want a chance to meet real life heroes. Aren't you happy?"

"Not really..." Tsuna have never been interested in heroes. Maybe once, when he was young and naïve, but now….

He once liked to imagine his own father was a hero, that's why he was always away because he's busy saving lives and helping the poor. But as he grew up, he realized that his father was not coming back. He still sends letters and call every now and then, but he never did return. Tsuna's little heart was crushed as reality rained down onto him, telling him that his father was not the hero he imagined, but just a irresponsible man who left his wife and kid alone for years. (He only learned later that he did it for a just reason but still it isn't easy to let go of the anger in him.)

His faith in heroes is further diminished when he started going to school and the bullying started. His clumsy and weak attitude made others target him. He was called 'dame-Tsuna' and the name stuck with him till now.

And certainly, there were no heroes to help him when he was tortured by the sadistic Hitman and had to go through all those painful trails to get to where he is today. Not that he minded, he didn't regret having to go through all that pain and hardships because he knew it was necessary in order to get stronger for his friends. But the point is, he didn't believe in heroes who'll swoop-in-to-save-the-day kind.

However, the people he met today may change his mind. Seeing these kids here all aspiring to be heroes one day, made him smile.

 _'Ah, compared to me who never wanted to be a mafia boss, these guys here get to work hard towards their goals. How lucky of them_.' Tsuna can't help but feel a little envious of them. He never had a goal to work towards to. He spent his days drifting through and then fate decided to throw him a sadistic baby in his face.

How lucky for him...

"By the way Tsuna..." Reborn's voice interrupted his train of thought. He turned to face him. "I heard about the Quirk Assessment Test. You're allowed to use your flames y'know."

"But what about the Vindice—"

"In the middle of these supernatural freaks, the Vindice won't notice a thing. Here, your flames are even considered normal, so feel free to show off."

' _Supernatural freaks_?' Tsuna didn't like how Reborn describe his new classmates that he came to know.

"Cause I can't have a student of mine get such a low score on a test now, can't I?" He smirked and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Tsuna.

Through reflex, Tsuna immediately put both his arms up in surrender and backed away.

"Eeeiiiieeee! Don't shoot! Not here!" He yelped. He definitely does not want to show the U.A students how he's like in Dying Will mode. He would die of embarrassment.

"Then you better get the top of the class on the next assignment. I heard you'll be doing some hero training next. You better take it seriously, like your life depends on it." Reborn smirked, knowing his threat worked.

"Urgh..." Tsuna could only groan in response as he slowly and reluctantly dragged his legs back to class.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Annnnd another chapter done! Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed last chapter. I'm encouraged by your kind words and it just made writing more fun to do! As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if possible, tell me what you think of it! I love hearing from you readers out there! Thanks!**_

 _ **~Purplepulu**_


	4. Hero Costumes

**-Normal POV-**

"Hey Tsuna-kun! Where did you go? We're all waiting for you!" Tsuna spotted Midoriya waving at him outside the classroom door and together with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Iida and Uraraka, they headed towards the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was huge, with many different stalls selling different types of local delicacies. Tsuna has a hard time choosing what to eat but when he did, it certainly did not disappoint him. They found a table and sat down to eat.

All the while, Tsuna was still bothered by the words Reborn said. ' _Getting the top score for hero training?! I don't even know what they are going to test on! How am I supposed to get the top score?! Not to mention a dame me to win over all these training-to-be heroes, that's near impossible!'_ He cried internally. But he knew he have to do it, otherwise Reborn will really shoot him and make him run around the U.A campus with only his underwear on. He would never be able to live that down if that happens.

"Tsuna-kun? Are you alright? Is the food not to your liking?" Uraraka look worriedly at Tsuna after noticing him frowning at his food.

"Ah! It's great! Definitely better than our school's food!" Tsuna replied, though was a little flustered as her face was a little too close to his.

"Tenth, are you sure you're okay?" Gokudera look worriedly at Tsuna. Tsuna manage to put up a strained smile, hoping it'll be enough to convince his right-hand man. "Yes, I'm fine Gokudera-kun. Just nervous about the hero training." Tsuna decided to give a half-lie, hoping it'll be convincing enough.

"Don't worry Tsuna-kun! You'll do just fine. The important thing is to have fun!" Uraraka swung her hands in the air enthusiastically.

' _Fun huh_?' Tsuna couldn't remember the last time he let himself go and have fun. The past few weeks had been full of meetings and paperwork, that he forgotten what it means to have time off. Additionally, he couldn't let his guard down around him due to paranoia. Anyone could be an enemy targeting him or his friends due to their grudge for the Vongola. Just the past month, he already had 4 assassination attempts on him. It's like there's one every week!

But maybe during his time here, he could let himself loose a little. After all, there's heroes station everywhere here, no mafia or villains would be stupid enough to dare attack a place where so many heroes resided right?

With this optimistic thought in mind, Tsuna happily gulped down his food and together with his classmates, return to class for their next lesson.

* * *

"Hero costumes?" Tsuna tilted his head in question.

"Yup. During hero training, we get to wear our hero costumes that we designed and submitted." Midoriya explained.

They were now heading to the boy's changing room to change into their costumes for their next lesson. Yamamoto and Gokudera went on ahead first with Iida whereas Uraraka went with the girls to the girl's changing room.

"But I didn't submit anything. So that means I have to wear my PE outfit then."

"Eh? I heard from Iida-kun that you did submit one. All of your friends did."

Tsuna frowned. ' _Must be Reborn. He should have told me about this_!' Tsuna sighed frustratingly and decided to brace himself for whatever's about to come.

* * *

Tsuna is now standing in the changing room alone. He had asked Midoriya to go on ahead without him first because he didn't want anyone to see his costume. He had an inkling of what his costume would be but didn't want it to be true.

Opening the locker with his name on it, he did a hard face-palm when he saw his hero costume hanging there majestically.

"It's designed after your Cambio Forma Modo Difesa. The suit makes you look smarter." Reborn—out of nowhere—appears, startling the daylights out of Tsuna.

"Eeiiieeeeee!"

Reborn smirked, enjoying Tsuna's reaction.  
"As a boss, you must always keep your guard up at all times."

"Damn it Reborn..." he murmured under his breath.

"Be grateful I submitted this as your hero costume. I was debating between this or your birthday suit."

"Why _thank you_ very much Reborn-sama." Tsuna said between clutched teeth. Though that might seem like a joke to others, Tsuna knew that Reborn do not do jokes. Tsuna was _this_ close in having to run around in his birthday suit.

"You're welcome." Reborn smiled innocently. "Now go out there and show everyone how boss-like you are."

* * *

Tsuna dragged his feet out to the field where everyone was gathered. All Might was already there and the students were chattering among themselves. Tsuna hid in the shadows, embarrassed to come out.

He observed that everyone's hero costumes were all wonderfully designed and some have gadgets attached to it to help utilize their quirks. Tsuna scanned his eyes across the class and saw Midoriya in a green jumpsuit. It was a simple design; with beige gloves and pads on his elbow and knees, along with red boots.

He further went though the group before landing his eyes on his own classmates. Osamu was sulking in his P.E uniform most likely because he did not submit a design to the school. Yukari was beside him swirling around and jumping with joy at her new kick-ass costume; a simple black jumpsuit with a hoodie and short cape attached. Her overall costume consists of purple and black colors, with tiny stars decorated on her boots and a star-shaped clip in her hair. It's obvious that she's enjoying herself a lot and Tsuna chuckled at her enthusiasm.

However, what he saw next was utterly shocking. Gokudera and Yamamoto were in their suits. The same suits they wore for the inheritance ceremony. He noticed some of the girls in class sparing glances at the two of them, infatuation written all over their faces. Tsuna can understand the reason why. The two of them already stood out with their looks but put the two in formal suits and it's practically hard not to look at them.

Kyoko and Hana stood next to them, also in black suits except they wore skirts instead of pants. Well, Kyoko did, Hana choose to go with long pants, finding it more comfortable. Hana stuck close to Kyoko, glaring at any boys who got close or even dare to ogle at her best friend. The only one who dared to try was Mineta, but he quickly learned his lesson when he was roughly punched in the face for trying to peek up Kyoko's skirt. Though just a regular human, Mineta should never underestimate a woman's strength.

But Mineta wasn't giving up yet. He decided to go after the meek looking girl standing alone. However, just before he could get close, he found himself facing a menacing pineapple who threatened him with a trident to his neck. But when he blinked, it was gone. Was it an illusion? Or was it something (someone) more? In any case, Mineta was done trying to mess with the Vongola girls (for now). It wasn't worth it.

Now back to Tsuna, he was still debating with himself before finally stepping out of the shadows, but he didn't move.

Gokudera was the one who spotted his boss just standing there and called out to him, making everyone turn their attention to him.

"Eeepp!" Tsuna let out a small squeak as everyone's eyes are on him. They stared for a few seconds before bursting out in a loud chatter of noises.

"COOL COSTUME!"

"AWESOME DESIGN!"

"THE CAPE IS SO COOL!"

"You look just like a mafia boss!"

The last comment made Tsuna flinch. It turns out it was Midoriya who said that.

"Ah...hahaha...I'm not the one who chose the design..." Tsuna chuckled humorlessly.

"Did you come up with the costume designs together? All of you are wearing suits like you're a gang of some sorts." Iida observed.

"Y-Yeah... somewhat..." Tsuna muttered. _'How could I admit that we are a gang. A gang of Mafioso_.'

"What are the mittens for? It kinda doesn't match the outfit." Uraraka pointed out.

"U-um...it helps keep my hands warm cause...I have icy hands?" Tsuna almost did a face palm when he said that. ' _That's the stupidest excuse I could have come up with!'_

"Oh! How practical!" She exclaimed.

 _'I can't believe she believed it...'_ Tsuna stared in awe at her ditzy demeanor. It reminded him of his mother.

"Alright. Settled down class. I have some more people to introduce." All Might said.

When everyone gave their attention to their teacher, he continued.

"I know it's late, but we have 3 more students joining us." All Might quickly raises his hand to stop the students from interrupting him. "These students are of different age groups (and schools), that's why there were some complications in getting them registered. But I hope despite the age difference, you'll all get along well with one another and help them out." All Might finished and step aside.

3 figures came up, all wearing black suits and ties, and one was wearing a skirt similar to Kyoko's.

"Muhahahaha! Bow down to Lambo-sama!"

"Hahi! Haru can't believe she's here!"

"EXTREME!"

"Lambo, Haru and Onii-san?!" Tsuna exclaimed, shocked out of his mind. ' _Why are they here?! Don't tell me Hibari-san is coming next?! Or worse, Mukuro?! Eeeiieeeee!'_

"Haru-Chan!" Kyoko ran up and embrace her friend. She was so happy to be able to share this wonderful experience of U.A Academy with her friend.

"Why are you here Lawn-head!" Gokudera snarled.

"It's unfair that you all are the only ones who get to enjoy this! Tako-head!" Ryohei shouted.

"Bwahahahaha! Lambo-San will be the best villain ever!" Lambo tried to laugh evilly but it only sounded stupid.

"Lambo. We are here to be heroes, not villains." Chrome spoke softly. She bends down to carry the cow in her arms, cuddling him. She missed the fluffiness of his afro, not that she'll admit that to anyone.

"All Might-san, with all due respect, could you please tell me why are they also here and how in the world did you get permission for them?" Tsuna resisted the urge to sigh and instead pinched the bridge of his nose in all tiredness.

"It wasn't easy...but I had no choice because of that baby..." All Might murmured under his breath but Tsuna heard it.

"You mean Reborn?" He asked and saw All Might flinch.

 _'The mighty All Might is bothered by a Hitman?! Just what in the world did Reborn do?!'_

"You have it hard too huh..." Tsuna can't help but sympathize with him. No one deserves to be tortured by the little devil, especially not him. For a moment, he sort of felt a connection between him and All Might. A weird, mess up connection—because it's due to Reborn—but a connection nevertheless.

"All Might! May I suggest we start the lesson soon? We haven't much time left till the next lesson starts." Iida raised his hand and asked.

"Alright." All Might recompose himself and went back to his all mighty self. "Welcome students and new students! We are now going to start our hero training at field gamma!" He gestures to the large field behind him. It was filled with industrial buildings, covering every inch of the field.

"This is a dense area filled with factories laid out like an intricate labyrinth. You'll break up into 5-person groups and go through the training grounds where I will be sending out a distress signal from somewhere inside. Once the signal is sent out, you'll all start running at once from the outskirts of the city. It's a race to see who'll rescue me first! Of course, you'll have to keep damage to buildings to a minimum." He pointed directly at a certain someone.

Bakugo snarled lowly but looked away in embarrassment.

"Alright! Let's have the new students show us what they're capable of first shall we?"

Everyone nods their heads in agreement, they all are eager to know what kind of quirks the new students have since they haven't even mention it throughout their time together.

"Gokudera-shōnen, Yamamoto-shōnen, Chrome-shōjo, Lambo-shōnen and Sasagawa-shōnen, please get to your starting positions and get ready.

"I'm always EXTREMELY ready!" Ryohei shouted and ran off.

"Bwahahaha! Lambo-san's going to win!"

"Just watch Tenth! I'm gonna do my best!" Gokudera gave a thumb up before heading off.

"Haha~ This school is so fun!"

Tsuna watch Chrome walk off silently without a word.

There was a large screen for them to watch the 5 runners as they go through the course. One screen was focused on All Might who was positioned in the middle of the field, awaiting rescue from the said heroes. Tsuna watched the screen worriedly at his friends. Though he knew this is just a training course with no fighting involve, he can't help but worry, being a worry-wart he is.

' _Please don't let them get injured_...' he prayed silently to whoever's listening. Then, he decides to add. ' _Or even destroy any part of the course_.' He already has unfinished paperwork piled up regarding the destruction his guardians caused and he really don't want to add more to it. Right now, even as we speak, he was pretty sure more complains are piling up due to his Mist and Cloud who stayed behind in Namimori. Hibari stayed because he didn't want to leave his utopia and Mukuro stayed because no one invited him. :(

But little did Tsuna know that the mist duo is always together. They cannot be broken apart unless they chose to. And being an overprotective guardian—though he'll never admit to that—he stayed hidden near Chrome, protecting her from predators that might prey on her cluelessness. For instance; Mineta.

The alarm sounded, signaling the start of the race. The 5 of them rushed off immediately from their respective starting lines and into the labyrinth. It was really complicated and it takes a lot of skills to maneuver over the low pipes and large buildings. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei are in head to head with one another, expertly jumping over the obstacles ahead.

"Oh! They're so fast! Is that their quirk?" Uraraka thought out loud.

"Cool! Let's see how good you are newbies!" Kirishima exclaims, eagerly watching them run.

Yamamoto was running with a smile on his face, laughing as he ran. Gokudera has an irritated look as he tried unsuccessfully to outrun the two and Ryohei was shouting loudly as he ran.

Tsuna was too districted by the three that he didn't notice that the other two were nowhere in sight. They were far away from the three due to the Lambo's clumsiness. Lambo fell at the start and accidentally crushed his candy when it fell out of his afro. Chrome stopped when she heard the crying cow and made her way towards the boy to comfort him.

So now it was a race between the three as they dashed onwards to the goal. And the winner is...

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hahahahaha!Sorry for the small cliffhanger but the next chapter will be uploaded soon...hopefully...eventually...

Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, fav and Follows you readers have given me! I'm so happy to know that you enjoyed my work!Hope you enjoy!

-Just a little note, this story have NO yaoi in it or any pairings! If I wrote something that seems like that, it's purely friendship and there's no romantic feelings involve! This fanfic is meant to be humor and maybe a bit of fluff here and there but I have no intention of having any pairings here. I'm just making this clear because I know some people dislike BxB and thought my story have that.


	5. Hero Training

**-Normal POV-**

Aaaaand the winner is...

Yamamoto!

Was it unexpected? Well, because Gokudera and Ryohei were too engrossed into outdoing one another, they forgot the goal of this race. It was a race to rescue the victim, however, the two completely forgot the victim and only cared about competing against one another, all the while insulting each other along the way.

Yamamoto on the other hand, followed the rules and completed the objective, ultimately winning the race.

"All right! Amazing first round kids! You kids are really athletic! You ran faster than an average human!"

 _'Just what kind of training did the baby give them to get them like this_?' All Might mused.

"Now on to the next round!"

Tsuna crouched on the ground next to the sulking Gokudera, gently whispering encouragement to him to get him to be energetic self again, which wasn't that hard to do. Ryohei was in his own world, shouting to the skies over his lost. No one dared to come near him when he's like that.

Chrome was not bothered by the exercise; instead she cuddled the now sobbing Lambo in her arms, offering him sweets that she kept in her pockets. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by the U.A girls who all were smitten by the cute sight the two of them displayed without intending to. She stood there flustered and near-tears before she was rescued by Kyoko and Haru stood between her and the crowd, giving her the much needed personal space.

"Shimizu-shōjo, Sawada-shounen, Midoriya-shounen, Bakugo-shounen and Todoroki-shounen, please get ready." All Might announces. ' _Hm...Grouping the three of them together could be dangerous. However, Reborn did say he wanted his student to compete against the best in the class. Though, I admit that I'm also anticipating what surprises the baby's student would bring_.'

Meanwhile, Yukari stood at the sides and fought the urge to run. ' _I'm against 4 monsters! I can't believe he put a lone girl in the middle of these 4_!' Yukari can tell that Midoriya and Todoroki are not ordinary students. (I'm not talking about their quirks, mind you.) Yukari can see in their eyes that they've seen dangerous things; things that belong in the grown up world, things that hide in the shadows which are not suppose to be uncovered.

As for Bakugo, he is just scary, period. Yukari has seen the way he talks and interact with the others. The way he yells and growls at everyone. ' _Does he know how to even talk normally_?' Yukari can't help but wonder. In any case, she decided not to get close to him.

And lastly, Tsunayoshi. Yukari knows that Tsuna is not a 'dame' everyone says he is. He is far from that and everyone is blind not to see it. He had this nickname since elementary and because the town is small, everyone from elementary go to the same Middle school thus the name stuck with him. But Yukari didn't grow up in Namimori but a faraway place. She was forced to move here due to her father's work. It sucks to move but she found that Namimori wasn't bad at all. She made friends and hang out with them.

She noticed how everyone laughs at Tsuna, how everyone calls him a 'dame', however, her keen eyes noticed something more. She noticed his muscles; how he is more buff than before. She noticed the sharpness in his eyes and the alertness an average middle school student wouldn't have. She noticed him running around the town with people in suits chasing him. She noticed the infant that Tsuna took in is not just an infant. She noticed so many things wrong and yet everyone is going about their day as per normal. She had to question herself whether she was in her right mind compared to the others. In the end, she learned to keep a blind eye to it. She didn't want to meddle in his business. She didn't think she has the right to. So she kept to herself and her small circle of friends she has, ignoring the occasional screams and explosions she hear around Namimori every now and then.

But now, she gets to have an up close and personal experience with not only Tsunayoshi, but three other insanely strong guys in a race. How lucky is she?

"Yukari-chan, are you alright? Do you want to sit this one out?" Kyoko walked up to her and asked, concern in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine!" Yukari gave a strained smile. "It's not every day you have a chance to test your limits. I like to give it a go and see how far I can go!" Yukari did a fist pump into the air and did a cheer for herself. ' _That's right. It's just training. What matters most is to have fun. Though, it's also a good chance for me to test my skills to see how far I can go against them.'_

"Okay. If that's what you want." Kyoko gave her a sweet smile before turning away. "Just be careful alright?"

"Yup! I will!" She gave her a bright smile and a peace sign before bouncing away to the starting point.

Tsuna, on the other hand, trudge his way towards his starting point because he really don't want to show his flames. ' _What if they find it weird? What if they laugh at me for having a lame quirk compared to theirs?_ ' His mind was coming up with all sorts of negative thoughts and the more he thought about it, the more flustered he got.

A glint of something shiny caught his attention and he turned to a certain tree to find a tiny infant sitting there, watching him through a rifle scope. Reborn smirked and gave him a thumb up sign, knowing that instead of encouraging him, it'll do the opposite.

Tsuna was that sign and gulped. ' _He's watching me. Now I really have to win this otherwise he'll shoot! Eeeiiiiieeee!_ ' Tsuna ruffles his hair in distress.

As everyone got to their starting point, All Might started the run by sending out a distress signal. The horn sounded, signaling the start and everyone pushed off immediately.

The audiences watching the screen are in awe as Todoroki used his ice to skate along the pipes and over the buildings while Bakugo used his explosive quirk to boost himself through the air, completely avoiding the obstacles.

Midoriya was using his quirk to boost his legs in order to jump through the obstacles, through he isn't as fast as the other two, but he's keeping up.

Yukari was doing her best to keep up with the other three. Though she's a normal girl, she would say that her quirk here is perseverance and strong will. It may not seem much compared to all the other kids here, but being 'quirkless'—as they call it here—she would have to make it up with her personality traits. So far, she's doing a fine job of it, though it does help that she's quite an athlete too.

Tsuna was alarmed when he saw that he started out later than the others. He panicked and quickly ruffled his pockets for his pills. Popping two into his mouth, he closed his eyes as he felt the familiar warmth flow through his body. When he opened them, his eyes are now glowing orange in color and his mittens turned into gloves with the Vongola insignia on it. He felt calmer compared to before and knew what he must do. He can't afford to stand still any longer.

Putting his hands facing downwards, he focused his flames into it and unleashed it. Using his flames as a thruster, he shot off the ground and into the skies like a rocket.

Now hovering high in the air, he had a bird's eye view of everyone. Bakugo and Todoroki are still neck in neck with one another with Midoriya close behind. Yukari is far behind the three but she's making great process for someone with no powers. And he saw where All Might was too.

' _All right_.' He took a breath to get ready. ' _I can do this. I can still win_.' As soon as he thought that, he positioned his hands behind him and angled himself downwards towards All Might.

With a burst of his flames, he shot off like a rocket towards his goal. The three below noticed him incoming like a missile and was stunned for a second. Bakugo was the first to shake off his astonishment and quickly blast his way forward.

"That little shit! Don't think you can best me Fucker!"

The other two also quickly shook off their stupor and hurried after Bakugo. Todoroki has his usual poker face while Midoriya was grinning. ' _I can't believe you have such an amazing quirk and yet you didn't tell anyone. I've got to question you more about it later!'_

Tsuna soon vanished from their sights and the next thing they knew, the whistle was blown, signaling the end of the race.

* * *

Now back to the audience who were watching all this go down from the screens. They were all in awe and were speechless. It was not Tsuna's quirk that surprises them—no, flames quirks are quite common—it was the change in his demeanor and the air around him that surprises them. It was like he had a split personality or something!

"Damn! Why was he trying to hide this?! His quirk is so cool!" Kirishima exclaimed, voicing most of the student's thoughts.

"I never expected him to have a cool flame quirk like that." Sato mused. Koda nodded his head rapidly beside him in agreement.

"Awesome! Awesome! Soooo totally awesome!" Hagakure hopped up and down with joy.

"Tch. What a show off..." Mineta muttered, feeling irritated that another guy has stolen the spotlight, making it harder for him to get the girls.

"What did you say you little brat!" Gokudera yelled but was quickly detained by Yamamoto and Ryohei. Chrome was looking after Lambo but she hid a small smile when she heard the praises they all said about her boss.

"Our boss is the best out of everyone here and don't you forget that!" Gokudera continues to struggle in Yamamoto and Ryohei's grip, all the while sprouting vulgarities left and right.

Yamamoto smiled sheepishly at his friend's antics and apologized on his behalf. "Sorry~ Sorry~ He's easily excited so don't take what he said to heart."

Everyone felt a sweat drop from their foreheads at the three's comedy routine. ' _Are people from Namimori all like that? And I thought our school was weird enough...'_

As the run was over, the participants came back from the grounds to the class. The students overheard Midoriya's excited chatter as he walked alongside Tsuna. He was smiling sheepishly as Midoriya continuously hound him about his flames and start muttering over how useful it could be in a fight.

Bakugo has a scowl on his face with his hands deep in his pockets. He has so many tick marks on his head that he's ready to explode any second now. And as for Todoroki, he walked behind Tsuna, silently observing the brunette with keen interest.

As soon as they reach the class, everyone crowded around Tsuna; some asking questions while some throwing compliments.

"Cool Flames! Why did you try to hide it from us?!"

"You're just like Todoroki! Both of you can produce fire!"

"How dare you shine brighter than me~" Aoyama said dramatically with stars twinkling behind him.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Hagakure jumped up and down like a child.

Tsuna was flustered. He didn't know what to do or say in this kind of situation. All his life, he has been a wallflower; invisible and quiet, keeping to himself (especially in school, where he's bullied.) He doesn't like attracting attention so he's stumped when everyone crowded around him, excitement on their faces.

Fortunately for him, he has his guardians by his side.

A sudden explosion near startled all of them.

"You losers get away from Tenth! Can't you see you're bothering him!" Gokudera yelled, numerous dynamites in his hands as he got ready to throw more.

Instead of being afraid of him, their attention is now on him as they crowded around him and started bombarding him with questions.

"Ne Ne~ Do you always carry dynamites with you?" Ashido playfully asked.

"Do you also have flames like Sawada-kun?" Kaminari asked.

"Hey! Hey! Why do you always call Tsunayoshi-kun 'Tenth'?" Hagakure asked.

"Why are you always so obsessed with Tsunayoshi-kun?" Jiro asked with a suspicious look in her eye.

Gokudera was flustered over the overwhelming questions thrown at him. So much so, he could only retaliate with the only way he knew how; throw a tantrum.

"Shut the Fuck up all of you fucking annoying brats!"

Everyone settled down, but they aren't disturbed by the vulgarities sprouted, because the one who shouted at them was not Gokudera but Bakugo and they are all used to him sprouting vulgarities all the time.

"Who the fuck cares about that twerp who can shoot off a bit of flames and fly? Even a retard can do that. There's nothing to get excited about so shut the fuck up!" Bakugo growled.

"Kacchan...you shouldn't be so mean—"

"Shut up Deku! Don't think I've forgotten about you hiding your quirk from me!" Midoriya shrank back with a sad look on his face that Tsuna caught. He like Midoriya and had already considered him his friend so he felt anger when Bakugo here shouted at him but being the Dame-Tsuna that he is, he didn't dare speak up.

Gokudera flare up when he heard Bakugo insulting his beloved boss. Taking out his dynamites once again, he stomped up to him till they're face to face and stared each other down.

"What the hell is your problem asshole?!"

"Huuuh! You got something to say punk?!"

"C'mon Guys! Not in front of the teacher!" Ashido exclaimed.

"Gokudera... please don't cause a fight here..." Tsuna pleaded.

"But...Tenth...he insulted you." Gokudera look at his boss with a conflicted look.

"It's alright. I'm not offended." He gave a strain smile to Gokudera, hoping to calm him down. As soon as he said those words, he was surprised to find that he was actually okay. Back in Namimori, he often hears insults on a daily basis which don't matter much to him now, but here is a completely different matter entirely. Probably because he is not use to showing his flames in front of other people and now that he did, he was overwhelmed by the level of acceptance they gave him, blowing all his trivial worries away. A little insult won't ruin his day.

Gokudera backed down and turned away but not before giving a hostile glare to Bakugo who returned it with the same intensity. The tension between them was burning hot that Tsuna was sweating nervously. He finally released a breath of relief when Gokudera turned away and the atmosphere lightened up again.

"...Well...That certainly was interesting. Ah. Youth... hahahahaha!" All Might finally spoke up after being quiet all this while.

"All Might! You should have stopped it instead of watching! Aren't you a teacher?" Uraraka said.

"Hahaha! I would if the situation gets out of hand but it didn't. So everything's absolutely All Right!" All Might laugh jovially.

* * *

 **A/N** :

 _My pet passed away ytd and it seriously broke my heart. So I wrote in order to get my mind off things. So yeah...somewhat early update for you guys. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the fav, follows and reviews. It really makes my day.:)_


	6. End of Day One

**-Normal POV-**

Tsuna suddenly got very _very_ tired even though only half the day had passed and there's still hours more to go. But it wasn't too bad, the next few classes are indoors so he gets to rest a little.

As they returned to their lockers to change, the guys still could not stop hounding Tsuna about his quirk, as well as his guardians'. But they were all chased away by Gokudera who growled at everyone. They were not offended by it though; instead they poke fun at him and his loyalty. After that, they decide to talk to Yamamoto because he seem friendly and less dangerous to talk to. The only people who could handle talking to Ryohei were Kirishima, Ashido, Hagakure and Kaminari due to his overwhelming enthusiasm and his shouting.

Iida does also talk to him but only to scold him for shouting too loudly and educated him on proper school manners which Ryohei obviously wasn't interested in listening.

Lambo went with Chrome to the girl's changing room because Chrome felt safe with the little boy in her arms. Mineta was _not_ happy about that. He was sulking about it the entire time they were changing and even tried to peek into the girl's changing room through the little peephole. However, we all know how that turned out.

As Tsuna changed out of his outfit and into his newly provided U.A uniform, he hung his outfit up in his locker, giving a grateful sigh when he closed it.

They then headed back to their classrooms for their afternoon lessons.

He got to meet the other pro-Heroes who are in charge of teaching his class. The loud and somewhat annoying Present Mic who taught them English. The R rated hero, Midnight who taught them Modern Hero Art History and many other heroes that Tsuna have not heard of. (I'm sorry, he's not much of a hero fan like Deku is.)

What was most intriguing was that he got to see another side of the veteran heroes who seemed so different when they're teaching compared to when they're out on the field.

For example; Eraserhead; a.k.a Aizawa-sensei is lazy and unmotivated homeroom teacher but the class knew that when it comes to a fight against villains, he can definitely kick-ass. They all witness it first hand when they were trap by villains at the Unforeseen Stimulation Joint and Aizawa-sensei fought hard for them till the point of exhaustion and ended up severely injured.

Present Mic was still the same inside and outside of class; loud and overly hyper. He got along well with Ryohei who is also the same in that aspect.

Midnight was less seductive in class otherwise the students can't concentrate with all her overflowing hormones flowing out of her. But some students were still affected. Mineta; because he's a pervert and Gokudera because he's embarrassed to even look at her. Who knew he has such an innocent side of him?

Anyway, the rest of the day was filled with normal lessons like the ones Tsuna has in his school. The only upside of this is, there's no Nezu-sensei around to torture him with his useless and boring lectures.

"Nezu-sensei?" Midoriya asked when Tsuna mentioned his teacher's name. They were now packing up and heading out of the classroom to the place where they're going to stay at for the rest of the week.

"Yeah. That's my teacher from my school. He always calls himself an elite but we all know he's not. What's more, he always likes to embarrass me in class because of my low grades..." Tsuna mutters.

"That damn rat..." Gokudera growled.

"How mean...A teacher shouldn't be like that!" Uraraka frowned.

"That's right. A teacher should be supportive and caring of their students needs. Just like Aizawa-sensei and All Might!" Iida chip in.

"E-er...I don't think Aizawa-sensei's attitude towards us counts as caring..." Midoriya chuckles.

"By the way, why is he called Nezu? Is he an animal like our principal?" Uraraka asked.

"The school's principal? Why? Who is he?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"Our school's principal is really special! He is a rare case of an animal who manage to manifest a quirk that gives him superior intelligence that surpasses humans! No one knows whether if he's a mouse or a dog or a bear but we all call him 'Principal Nezu'. So I was wondering if your teacher is the same too."

"No. He's not. Definitely not." Tsuna deadpans.

"Oh well." Uraraka looks a little down but immediately perks back up again when they reach a big building. "Here we are! Welcome to Heights Alliance! This is where all of us Class 1-A students are staying at!"

Tsuna and his guardians stared at the magnificent building in awe. ' _So, this is the place where we'll be staying for the next few days. I'm looking forward to it_!' Tsuna smiled to himself. So far, he's really enjoying his time here at U.A Academy along with the U.A students here. He even had forgotten why he was being so uptight and sulky about this trip.

"The Heights Alliance dorms are located inside the U.A. High School campus, in Musutafu, Japan. It is built for us in order to keep us safe after a villain attack aimed at us students. It is a five-minute walk from the main U.A. building. It is..." Iida continued to explain the history of the building and how it was built though no one asked for him to.

Gokudera snarled impatiently while Midoriya gave Tsuna a sheepish smile, like he's apologizing for his classmate's long-windedness. Tsuna returned the smile with his own, telling him it's alright.

Iida didn't get to finish his speech because he was interrupted.

"Hey! What're you all doing out there in the coldness?!" Kaminari came running out of the building, waving enthusiastically.

"Ah!" Iida froze, hands in mid air in weird angles. "How stupid of me! As the class representative, I should have considered your well-being first!" He stared at them in all seriousness and swiftly bowed. "Forgive me! I was too excited about having guest over at the dormitories that I lost my composure."

"E-Eh! It's alright Iida-kun! Your lecture about the dorm's history was...very intriguing." Tsuna tried to get Iida to stop being so stiff and formal to him but Iida insisted on being stubborn.

"Come. Let me show you around the dormitory and to your rooms."

"It's fine—" Tsuna wanted to protest but Iida would not hear of it. In the end, with Iida in the lead, they were shown to everyone's rooms and the different areas of the dormitory. Let's just say, everyone's rooms were very interesting and unique, each decorated to their own taste.

"Each room is equipped with an air conditioning, toilet, fridge, closet and veranda." Iida explained.

"Wow!" Tsuna can't help but be impressed and a little jealous. 'The school must be seriously rich to be able to provide each student a luxury like this.' He mused as he looked around the hallway. It was quite spacious and has a homely atmosphere to it. ' _I think_ _I would enjoy living here_.' He smiled to himself.

"Sawada!" Tsuna wince at the volume of his tone. He had told him countless times to use his indoor voice whenever he's indoors but yet the boxer never gets it through his thick head. "This place is EXTREMELY awesome! I heard there's even a boxing club somewhere!" He shouted.

"Well...it's not a boxing club but we do have a gym filled with various sports equipment for the students to use." Midoriya started.

"We do have a boxing ring though." Iida added and that was enough for Ryohei. He yelled at the top of his lungs and started running off to who-knows-where.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna yelled after him but it was too late, he is long gone. Turning to the others, he bowed apologetically. "I-I'm so sorry about him..." he mumbled.

"Don't be!" Midoriya waved his hands to stop Tsuna.

"Yeah! I like that extreme manly passion he has!" Kaminari gave a grin and a thumbs-up.

"That aside, why don't we assign the rooms for you to stay in?" Iida suggested. "The left side of the dorms is for boys and the right side is the girl's. There are 5 floors to this dorm with 4 rooms on each side. The 1st floor is a Co-Ed space where the baths, laundry room, lounge room is located."

"The lounge room is where we usually hang out if there are no classes so come join us if you have the time!" Uraraka added cheerfully.

"Ahem." Iida cough once, he didn't like being interrupted. "Right now, there are a few open rooms that you can choose from. On the 2nd floor, the girl's side has 4 open rooms but since there's not enough rooms for the boys, Aizawa-sensei made it an exception to let the boys stay on the girl's side since there's no girls staying on the same floor."

Tsuna didn't know what to think of staying on the same side as the girl's but since there was not enough space; he didn't really have a choice. At least there won't be any girls living on the same floor as them.

"On the 3rd floor, there are 2 open rooms on the girl's side as well as on the 4th floor plus one room on the boy's side. 5th floor is the same; two open room for the girl's and one for the boys."

"Wow. The ratio of boys to girls in your class is huge. Haha~" Yamamoto can't help but point out.

After much discussion, the rooms were assigned like this:

 **5F** \- Ryohei on the boy's side and Yukari and Haru on the girl's side.

 **4F** \- Osamu

 **3F** -Kyoko and Hana

 **2F** \- Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome

Not everyone is happy with the room assignments though.

"Hey! How come I get the room next to that scary, spiky dude?!" Osamu protested. "Someone switch rooms with me!"

Everyone ignored him; there are more important matters at hand to discuss, such as:

"Hey! As the class representative, I can't allow a girl to live on the same side as the guys!" Iida pointed at Chrome.

"Why? It's not like she's living in the same room as him." Yamamoto laughed, clueless as ever.

"The dorm rules segregate the females and males for a reason. I cannot overlook this!" Iida fiercely protested.

"But..." A small voice gets their attention and they turned to Chrome who was hiding behind Tsuna due to Iida explosive attitude. "But...I want to stay with Bossu..." she whispered and inches closer to Tsuna's back, pinching the back of his shirt. Uraraka squeals embarrassingly at the sight and blushes while Iida was speechless. His hands froze in the air in a weird posture. Tsuna was getting flustered at both the girl hiding behind him and the people staring astonishingly at him.

They remained flabbergasted till Lambo broke the silence.

"Ne Ne~ Where's Lambo-san sleeping?" Lambo tugged at Tsuna leg pants, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Tsuna blew out a quick breath of relief at the broken silence and bend down to pick the cow up. "You'll be staying with me in my room Lambo."

"Sorry guys, I'll put Lambo to bed first and meet you later."

"Okay Tsuna! We'll be here at the lounge so let's talk more later!" Midoriya waved.

* * *

 **A/N:**

This story does not follow the BnHA timeline. I liked the idea of having the dormitory so I included it in here to make it easier for the story to flow. Please excuse the grammar or other mistakes I might have made. I do not have a beta and it's difficult to proofread this by myself. Again, thanks for the reviews! I really love reading them!

And special thanks to soraxtsuna123 and dancingrhombus for your kind words. I'm doing better now, still a little emotional but alright. :)

PS: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!3


	7. Hero Names

**-Normal POV-**

Tsuna woke up feeling better than he has ever felt in a long time. He stretched his arms over his head, feeling the satisfying pull of his muscles and proceeded to get up. He then felt a heavy lump wrapped around his left leg and lifted up the blankets to see a sleeping Lambo hugging his leg like a bolster. Tsuna smiled at the sight of his little brother's cuteness and decided to leave him there for a bit longer. He didn't have the heart to wake him up yet.

However, as patient as Tsuna is, his leg was starting to get numb and worse, he's going to be late for his classes. This was not something new for Tsuna as he's always late for school back in Namimori however, he didn't want to embarrass himself here at U.A too.

"Lambo...Lambo, wake up." He nudged him gently.

Lambo stirred a little but didn't wake. Tsuna tried again but this time with more force and a louder tone.

"Lambo! I'm going to be late for class!"

Lambo stirred again and this time he slowly opens his eyes. "Uh...Lambo-san still sleepy...Go away..." He slurred.

Tsuna have no choice but to forcefully pull away his hold on him and hurriedly got off the bed to prepare for the day.

By the time he was done and ready to go, Lambo was still asleep in bed, having drifted off once again into dreamland.

Tsuna sighed exasperatedly and decided to grab the sleeping Lambo up in his arms and ran full speed to school. He was glad that the dormitories were only a few minutes away from the school just as Iida said the day before.

He dropped off Lambo at the infirmary, entrusting Recovery Girl to take care of him before rushing to his class. He barely made it on time just as Aizawa-sensei entered.

Aizawa glance at his disheveled state but didn't comment on it. Most likely thinking it's too troublesome to do so.

"Alright Class. I know you all have already come up with your hero names but the new students have yet to. I'm gonna entrust this time to the class representatives so listen to them while I take a nap..." At that, Aizawa wrapped himself up in his yellow sleeping bag and lay down onto the floor. Moments later, he was asleep.

Tsuna and his guardians stared flabbergasted at their new teacher but the other students were all used to Aizawa-sensei's weird antics. Iida quickly took over and stood in front of the class.

"Alright! For our new classmates' sake, why don't we introduce ourselves by our hero names so that they can have an idea of how to do it." Iida clapped his hands together with a wide smile.

"Ohhh! Me! I'll go first!" Hagakure hopped up and down.

"Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl!"

' _Whaa...how original..._ ' This thought went through all of the Namimori students' minds.

"Shining Hero: Can't Stop Twinkling!" Aoyama posed dramatically in the imaginary spotlight.

' _Why is it in English?_ ' Tsuna and those who understood the language can't help but cringe a little at his title.

"Alien Queen!" Ashido hooted.

Beside Tsuna, Gokudera let out a small hurrah as he whispered "I knew it!" under his breath.

One by one, each of the students stood up to introduce their hero names with pride.

"Uravity!"

"Sturdy Hero: Red Riot!"

"Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack."

"Tentacle Hero: Tentacole."

 _'Heh..it's a word play of Tentacle and Tako_.' Tsuna chuckled.

"Taping Hero: Cellophane"

"Martial Arts Hero: Tailman"

"Sweets Hero: Sugarman"

"Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt"

"Everything Hero: Creati"

' _How_ ….. _creative.'_

"Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi"

Koda held up a board with his hero name written on it: 'Petting Hero: Anima'.

"…Shoto..."

"King Explosion Murder!"

"Bakugo-kun, you know Midnight-san didn't approve of that name."

Bakugo shot a hateful glare at Iida who quickly clamp up.

"Lord Explosion Murder!" He tried again.

"You should be Exploding Boy instead!"

"Kirishima!" Bakugo growled.

"Remember, a hero name should be short and sweet so that it'll leave a good impression on others if you ever become a pro-hero." Yaoyorozu explained.

"And it shouldn't sound like something a villain would choose." Kirishima sniggered.

"KIRISHIMA! I'MMA GONNA KILL YOU!" Bakugo let out small explosions on his hands as he lunged towards the boy who quickly hardened his arms in defense.

Before they could continue to do anything, Tsuna turned to Midoriya and asked: "So, what's your hero name?"

"Deku." He declared proudly.

Tsuna raised a brow at his name but didn't question it. He knew how much he came to love that name once Uraraka gave new meaning to it. Tsuna took a glance in her direction and saw her turning away with her cheeks flushed.

"So what's so important about having a hero name?" He asked.

"Whhaaat?!" Everyone exclaimed when their mouths agape.

"How could you not know the importance of having a hero name?!" Iida chided. "Having a hero name is the first step to being a hero!"

"Once you're a pro-hero, your hero name will be known throughout Japan and will always be remembered by the people." Asui added.

"You'll be famous! People all around will love you!" Sero chipped in.

"And the GIRLS!" Mineta drooled. "Don't forget about the girls!"

"Shut up Grape Juice!"

"Ahahaha..." Tsuna chuckled. He didn't want to stand out more than he already had. This hero stuff is not suited for him at all. While everyone here has a dream they want to fulfill by becoming a hero, he was here because he was forced to. He doesn't want people to know his name, nor does he want any riches or gold.

He just wants to be plain, old ordinary Tsuna.

Of course, that dream is way long gone from the day Reborn stepped into his life. But hey, he can still dream can't he?

"Just make sure to think it through carefully." Jiro added helpfully. "You don't want to end up with a name like 'Eraser-head' would you?" She sniggered.

"I heard that." A lazy voice came from the yellow worm lying in the corner of the class.

"Oops..." Jiro looked alarmed but her eyes were still laughing.

Gokudera stepped forward, his stance tall and full of pride and declared: "I already have a title." He said with his head held high. "I am the Right-Hand man of Tenth!"

"Buu-buu! Rejected." Ashido pouted. "A hero name should be something that describes you or about your quirk. 'Right-hand man' sounds lame."

Gokudera felt like he just got stab through his heart with that comment. Ashido didn't mean any harm in saying that, she's just too straightforward.

"WHOA! I shall be the EXTREME SOLE!" Ryohei yelled.

"What's Sole?"

"It means Sun in Italian." Midoriya helpfully answered.

"Whoa Deku-kun! Since when did you study Italian?" Uraraka beamed at him with newfound admiration.

"I don't. But I do know a little, like the weathers and such." He shyly answered.

"Tch. You really have too much free time on your hands to be studying useless shit like this." Bakugo clicked his tongue.

"Haha..." Midoriya sheepishly laughed and scratched his head.

"Then I guess I'll be La Pioggia Calmante. In short; Pioggia." Yamamoto laughed.

Everyone turned their heads to Midoriya in question. He chuckled at their expressions before answering. "It means the Calming Rain."

"Ohhhh! That suits you!" Asahina whooped with joy.

"Yeah! You're smooth and easy to talk to! Just like the cool evening rain!" Sero agreed.

"How manly!" Kirishima gave a big thumb-up.

"You can pair with Asui-chan too. Her hero name is the Rainy Season Hero: Froppy." Uraraka added.

"Haha~ That's a cute name."

"Kero. Thanks." Asui smiled at Yamamoto who returned it.

 _'If Asui-san has an elemental flame, it would surely be Rain too just like Yamamoto. She's always calm and easy to talk to, just like Yamamoto_.' Tsuna thought.

"Gokudera shall be the La Tempesta Infuria. In short; La Tempesta!" Yamamoto slung an arm around the fuming bomber, pulling him close.

"Fuck off!" He pushed Yamamoto away harshly and glared. "And who the hell let you decide my name?!"

"The raging storm... that sounds cool." Midoriya muttered to himself.

"Yeah! You're just as hot headed as Bakugo-kun. You two should team up!" Kaminari sniggered.

"Shut the fuck up Lightning boy! You wanna die!" Bakugo growled.

"Calm down Bakugo-kun." Kirishima tried but failed because he was laughing too hard. How could he not? Kaminari just voiced out what everyone was thinking from the moment those two met. Those two are so alike in personality that it's hilarious.

He could just imagine the two teaming up together on a mission and devastating the whole land due to their explosive nature. Instead of saving, they could be causing more harm than good. Definitely not a good trait for a hero.

While the three argued, the Storm and the Rain are having another bickering session of their own—one sided as usual.

It was until Tsuna spoke up that broke the two up.

"Um..." Tsuna interrupted the two. "I think the name suits you Gokudera..." Tsuna timidly answered. A few other students who were watching on nodded their head in agreement.

"Fine. If the Tenth says so..." he grumbled and has another eye piercing glare at the Rain who causally smiled back.

"Well then." Iida clapped his hands together, gathering everyone's attention. "Let's continue with the rest." He looked at Tsuna and Chrome who were both trying hard to turn invisible—though sadly, they do not have that quirk.

With an inaudible sigh from Chrome, she spoke ever so softly under her breath. "Nebbia...Nebbia Gemella..."

"Twin mist?" Midoriya tilted his head in confusion. "You have a twin?"

Chrome remained silent and shuffled her feet to hide behind Tsuna again. Tsuna just sighed at her shyness and answered for her. "Not really a twin but someone close and special to her. He's not here right now so I think she's feeling a little lonely." Tsuna sent an apologetic smile to the others for Chrome's behavior and the others nodded their heads in understanding.

"So," Midoriya stepped forward and asked. "What's your hero name going to be?"

"Ah." Tsuna opened his mouth but found out he haven't really thought it through. But he has to quickly think of something or he might end up with a name as bad as 'Eraser-head'!

' _Well... since everyone's using their elements as their hero name. I'll just go along with it.'_

"Cielo." That name rolled of his tongue smoothly. "Il Cielo Avvolgente."

"Huh. I don't quite get that." Midoriya frowned. "What does it mean?"

Tsuna looked a little embarrassed as he gave a small grin and shyly answered.

.

.  
.

"The Embracing Sky."

* * *

A/N:

I'm not Italian so I'm trusting Google on this. Please tell me if there's something wrong with it.

Anyway thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far. Really makes my day!:D

Unbreakable Dark Yuri Eberwein:I'm glad you liked it!

KaisakiTokura :So far I haven't decided to let Hibari on the fun yet. He's not going to appear anytime soon. But I shall see how it goes.:3

soraxtsuna123 :Thanks for the review! XD

KingJGamer :Ehhhh...Like I said in the previous chapter, You're free to think whatever you want about the pairings here. I intended this story to focus mostly on humor, adding a bit of fluff here and there for fun. And as for TYL Lambo, he'll appear in future chapters, just not soon.

.

Anyways, HAPPY 2019 EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT YEAR AHEAD!3


	8. Omake: King Of All Rooms

**(This happens before the End of Day One, after they were introduced to the dorms. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **-Normal POV-**

After everything was unpacked and organized, (he didn't really have much to unpack in the first place anyway.) Tsuna went down to the lounge as told. He was surprised to see most of Class1-A gathered and lounging around on the couches while some stood chatting with one another.

"Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto jogged over to him with Gokudera scowling close behind. "Looks like they're planning something exciting for us!"

"Awww! Didn't we already do this? Why must we do it again?" Kaminari groaned.

"Because it's FUN!" Ashido argued. "Besides, the new students have yet to see it!"

"See what?" Tsuna enquired.

"See our rooms of course! We had a contest when we moved into our dorms to see who has the best decorated room of all."

"So who won?"

"Sato-kun did!"

The said boy looked down at his feet sheepishly while the other guys glared daggers at him. Tsuna didn't understand why they were mad at him but he heard Aoyama mumble something under his breath.

"Using cake to lure the girls in is such an underhanded method..."

That sentence was lost to Tsuna but he did perk up his ears at the mention of cake. Speaking of cake, how long has it been since he last ate one.

Too long in fact. He was swamped with so much work that he hadn't been eating his meals properly; much less have time to enjoy a slice of his delicious strawberry cake that should be still sitting in the fridge at home. It most probably would have gone bad by the time he gets home. Thinking about that makes him very upset.

"-na? Tsuna?"

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts when a hand was waved in front of his face. "You alright?" Yamamoto asked worriedly.

"Yeah..." Tsuna forced a laugh to assure him. It isn't like him to space-out at all; and all because he was deprived of that sweet, sugary goodness. He rubbed a hand across his face, trying to get it together. "Yeah, I'm alright. I just didn't have enough ca—I mean—sleep!"

Luckily Yamamoto didn't catch his slip up and chuckled. "Looks like none of us will be sleeping early tonight." He gestured to the overly enthusiastic group ready to go on a room tour of the dorms. Again.

"Yay!Let's go!" Hagakure cheered and the girls cheered along with her while the boys groaned in reluctance.

Tsuna grinned at their enthusiasm and trailed after the group.

* * *

They decided to start from the second floor and work their way up to the fifth floor. So the first room they visited was Tokoyami's and he was _not_ happy at all about that.

Tokoyami's room—as expected—was dark like his quirk. Dark ceiling, dark wallpaper, dim lights, everything was dark in the room. But it was sort of cool in a way because it really describes Tokoyami.

"Now that you've seen it, please get out." He sighed tiredly as he pointed to the door.

They all walked out to the hallway and he quickly shut the door on them.

Tsuna felt a little bad for intruding but the others were used to it and carried on as if nothing happened.

Tsuna suddenly felt a strange aura being emitted from the hallway and turned to look. There—at the end of the hallway—was a room with the door slightly ajar. Tsuna recognize the purple afro hair poking out from the door but wondered why he was being so creepy by silently staring at them from the distance. Even creepier, his room was emitting some sort of disturbing dark atmosphere that made him back away a few steps.

"Okay! Next is Deku's room!" Uraraka cheered. "You're going to love his room!" She giggled.

Tsuna turned away from the creepy boy, choosing to ignore him and looked forward to seeing Midoriya's room. He was excited to see what sort of room he would have. Seeing how diligent he is, Tsuna imagine he would have a room full of books or maybe weights for exercising.

As they stood outside his room, Uraraka knocked on the door while Ashido sung: "Mi~Do~Ri~Ya~ Open the door~"

A crush was heard followed by a thud and the girls giggled, faces red with laughter.

The door opened up a small gap and Midoriya's green hair poked out from the room. He looked out of breath and red with embarrassment.

"Can I not do this..." he whispered shyly.

"No way! Everyone has too and your room is most hardcore out of all of the boys. Minus Aoyama of course." Uraraka whispered the last part but the said guy heard it.

"Hurry up and get this over with." Gokudera growled and pushed the door open wide.

Tsuna gasped at the sight of the room. There was only one word to describe it: fanboy. A total hardcore one. The room beautifully represents Midoriya's admiration for All Might.

"You really like All Might so much huh?" Tsuna chuckles. The whole room was practically SCREAMING All Might. All Might's face was everywhere; All Might's posters on the walls and ceiling, All Might figurines lined up his bookshelf and his carpet had a big ' ALL MIGHT' printed on it.

"Uwwaaaaa..." Midoriya covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. "This is why I didn't want anyone to see my room..." He muttered.

"Hey. It's alright. I won't judge." Tsuna tried to make him feel better and it worked. Kind of.

"Haha...Thanks."

The rest of the girls continued on their tour of the rooms with Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and the girls in tow while Tsuna decided to stay behind to converse with Midoriya a little.

"So...can I ask why you admire All Might so much?" Tsuna didn't know much about All Might, only heard some news every now and then about him saving people once again and he's the star of the hero world. Other than that, Tsuna wasn't really interested.

Well, until now. He didn't want to admit that some of Midoriya's enthusiastic worship of All Might sort of rub off on him a little.

"All Might was the first person who told me I can be a hero when everyone around says that I can't." Midoriya mumbled as he looked down at his feet. "He's the only one who believed in me and told me I could do so much more being who I am. You see, I used to be—" He took a pause, trying to find the right word to use without giving too much of his secret away.

"—weak. I was an outcast among my class and I got bullied for it. But I never gave up my dream of becoming a hero even though everyone laughs at me for having such a dream. I always admired All Might from way back then and watching him save all those people with a smile on his face made me want to be like him." He smiled, recalling that fateful day where everything changed for him.

"He told me clearly: "You can become a hero."" Tsuna noticed the shine in Midoriya's eyes as he continued his story.

"That moment changed everything for me. I trained hard and got stronger. And he was always there to help me every step of the way. Even now..." Midoriya paused and chuckled to himself. "In a way, he's sort of a father to me. My biological dad is away for work so my mom single-handedly raised me but having All Might around made my life even better. He always has my back whenever I need him and he's also a great teacher to me."

Tsuna raised his brows at the similarity between them and decided to share his story as well.

"My mom raised me single-handedly as well. My dad—" Midoriya notice Tsuna saying that word with venom. "—is never at home due to his _work_. My mom had to raise me up by herself since I was a child. It's always us two alone in that house but after Reborn came, everything got better."

"Reborn?"

"That small infant with a fedora that came with us. You should have seen him when we arrived. He's my home tutor." Tsuna couldn't help but laugh out loud at Midoriya's shocked expression. "I know, weird right?"

"Oh. I've been wondering why there was a baby there. Wait! He's a tutor?!"

"Yup." Tsuna grinned. "He's also like a father figure to me too. Don't think he's a regular infant, because he's not. He has taught me so much and has always been by my side through all hardships, though his lessons are always painful and sadistic...that it made me reconsider my life's choices many times..."

"Huh...Sounds like...a great person..." Midoriya spoke hesitantly.

"He's not..." Tsuna deadpanned. "But still, he never left me when I'm in trouble and for that, I'm forever grateful." Tsuna smiled. Midoriya could tell that Tsuna greatly respects this 'Reborn' person, in the same way he did with All Might.

"Looks like we both are more alike than we thought." Midoriya chuckled.

* * *

Tsuna and Midoriya rejoined the rest of the group on the 4th floor where there are just about to visit Kirishima's room.

Kirishima's room was...summarized in one word; manly. There was a punching bag in one corner, weighs on the floor and the walls are filled with motivational posters. You can practically feel as though a fire is burning in his room just by standing there.

"OOOoOooOOoHHHhhHhhh!" Ryohei yelled all of a sudden, startling everyone. "HOW EXTREMELY MANLY!"

"I know right! Looks like you understand the sheer manliness of it!" Kirishima slung an arm around Ryohei and the two started talking about things Tsuna didn't understand. But he was glad to see Ryohei enjoying himself and finding a new friend who has the same interest he does.

"Moving on." Ashido gestured and the group moved on. She and the girls didn't understand a thing about Kirishima and his manliness but Ryohei did. So he stayed behind, having lost all interest in seeing the others' rooms.

"The only person left on this floor for the boys is Kacchan...I don't think he'll be very happy if you disturb him..." Midoriya said softly but the girls were too hyper to care.

"Bakugo-kun! Open up! We wanna see your room!" Ashido shouted.

"F*CK OFF! I'm not letting you pricks into my room!" He shouted from the inside.

"Awww...C'mon Bakugo-kun. We didn't get to see it last time!"

"Guys, we should really just leave him alone." Midoriya tried. "There are still many other rooms to go to."

"Alright..." She pouted before heading off with the group.

* * *

They visited Sero's room and proceeded to Todoroki's.

Tsuna gasped at how traditional it is. Bamboo mats tiled the floor, a wooden shelf sits at the corner of the room and there's even a sliding door!

"Haha~ This reminds me of the dojo back at home." Yamamoto looked around the room, impressed by the design.

"How did you manage to get all these things in?" Tsuna asked in wonder. "You even managed to replace the flooring."

"I tried my best." Was his only answer.

"Okay! Next!" Ashido instructed.

"That'll be me I guess..." Sato said, not sounding excited at all.

"Yay! I can't wait to try your cake again!" Hagakure cheered.

"Me too!" Uraraka and the other girls agreed.

"Is that the reason why you started this whole room contest thing again?" Midoriya voiced out his suspicion.

"No way!" She quickly defended herself but then deflated. "Well...That could be one of the reasons..." She muttered sheepishly.

Sato opened the door to his room and immediately the sweet smell of sugary goodness came drifting out. Tsuna's mouth automatically started to salivate uncontrollably and his stomach growled much to his embarrassment.

The girls grinned at his reaction while the boys raised an eyebrow. Tsuna immediately wished that he could find a hole to bury himself into.

Satō went into his room and towards his mini oven where a freshly baked cake lay. He took it out and the girls quickly swooned over it with stars in their eyes.

Tsuna tried to hold himself back as Satō sliced the cake into equal pieces and handed them around to everyone.

The girls immediately yelled: "Itadakimasu!" before chowing down on the delicious soft pastry.

"Mmmmmmm! How soft!"

"It's so chewy!"

The girls made nosies of pleasure as they ate. Tsuna watched them eat for a moment before quickly putting a piece of it into his mouth.

He almost wanted to let out a moan at how delicious the cake is in his mouth. The texture, the flavor and how it excited his tastebuds. He felt his months of tension went away and he felt his body relax as he savored the cake in his mouth.

He haven't realize he had closed his eyes and had a silly smile on his face until a cough brought him out of his trance. As he opened his eyes, he noticed everyone was staring at him with a grin on their faces and some of the boys were blushing a little.

Tsuna immediately took out the fork that was still in mouth and blushed hard. He blurted something about how good the cake was and a thank you to Satō before speed-walking away from everyone and back to his room.

Lambo woke up from his nap and stared at Tsuna drowsily.

"What's wrong, Tsu-nii?" He asked. Even he noticed the look of panic on his beloved brother's face.

"N-Nothing's wrong Lambo." He managed to croak out.

He quickly changed into his sleeping attire before getting into bed with Lambo.

Lambo snuggled up closer towards him with a satisfied smile before quickly drifting to sleep again.

But unfortunately for Tsuna, his mind was still too wind up as to what just happened.

 _'Uwwwwaaaaaa! So EMBARRASSING!_ ' He wanted to roll around the bed but didn't want to disturb the sleeping cow. With a still-blushing face, he forced himself to close his eyes and hope for sleep to take over.

* * *

As the rest of them stared dimly at Tsuna's retreating figure. The two friends's yells woke them up.

"Tenth! Wait up!" Gokudera yelled and ran after his precious boss.

"Haha~ He's so embarrassed." Yamamoto laughed and proceeded to run after Gokudera.

"Erm...I never knew he could make that kind of face..." Sero spoke up.

"Yeah...I had to question my own sexuality for a second..." Kaminari admitted and some of the girls looked at him weirdly.

"Nah. Girls are still cuter. They have boo—" before Mineta could finish that sentence, he was cut off by Sero who taped his mouth shut with his tapes.

"How could he be so adorable?!" Ashido giggled.

"Hey, got anymore cake Satō-kun?" Uraraka asked.

"Um... I bake everyday so yeah. Why?"

"That's great! Then we'll give it to Tsuna-kun tomorrow and get to see his reaction again!"

"Err...okay..." Satō didn't really get what the girls were trying to do but he did admit that Tsuna looked simply adorable when he ate the cake. (Not that he'll admit it out loud.) It does bring him joy that people love the pastry he makes and he's open to make more for anyone who wants it.

"I'm tired. Can we go to bed now?" Sero yawned.

"But we haven't decided who's the 'King of All Rooms' is?!" Kaminari protested.

"Do you really care about that?!" He sighed exasperatedly.

"Satō-kun is the winner!" Ashido announced.

"EHHHH?! AGAIN?!" The boys shouted.

"Yup. No questioning the judge. The contest is now over, let's go to bed now!" She and the other girls marched back together, giggling and debating about how good the cake was.

Satō was left with the guys who stared angrily at him. Having nowhere to run, he could only smile sheepishly as he tried to think of some way to calm them down.

"Umm...want some cake?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

A short omake I wanted to write because I find that part really funny when I first watched it and I really wanted to write it with Tsuna and the gang! Haha!

Anyway, Happy 2019! I know I'm very late but this is my first post for this year so I'm only saying this now.

I hope you enjoyed this omake and please leave a review on how it went. Thanks!:D

~Purplepulu


	9. Meeting New Faces

Strangely, word on the new students spread across the school like wildfire and by the third day, everyone in the entire school knew of them. Especially those few special students who have unique "quirks" of their own. (And I'm not talking about their powers mind you, more of their personality.)

Many came to Class 1-A and B's classes just to have a look at these new students but a majority of them crowded around Class1-A to see the famous 'mafia' student (since someone saw him in his hero costume then). Tsuna was so embarrassed that he kept his head down the entire time and he would not leave the classroom at all, not even during lunch period.

But he couldn't hide forever, because in this unique school of supernatural creatures, you can never hide.

And thus finally, the loud ones came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first to show his face was the hot-headed copycat of Kirishima; Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu.

Tetsutetsu came barreling through the crowd of students at the door and burst in through the door.

"Where are those new students at?!" He yelled.

Everyone in class turned and stared, not surprised at his sudden entrance.

Tsuna sat at his seat with his head down on his table, trying to be as small as possible. But it's not possible when he's surrounded by his overprotective guardians who jumped alert at the sudden outburst of this new stranger in the class.

His guardians stood around his desk protectively, blocking his view of Tetsutetsu. It's not like Tetsutetsu was threatening or anything dangerous, but their instincts took over when this grey-haired boy marched towards them with his usual grumpy expression that they took as intimidation.

"What the hell do you want!" Gokudera marched right up to his face and snapped.

"Are you the new students that everyone in U.A are talking about!" He asked, his voice loud.

Gokudera looks like he was about to sprout more swear words, so Yamamoto answered before he could. "Mah~ I think so." He laughed, ignoring the glare he got from the silver-head beside him.

Tetsutetsu gave Yamamoto and Gokudera a glance over, frowning as he did. "I don't get what all the fuss is about. You're all so plain. What's your quirk?" Tetsutetsu was so direct about this that the others were not sure how to answer.

"Why should we tell you!" Gokudera growled.

"Mah mah Gokudera..." Yamamoto tried to calm him down but was met with another growl.

"I demand to have a showdown with me!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

A chorus of 'huh' and confused faces all around at what the hardheaded boy said.

"I want to have a match with you! If you're manly enough, you'd accept it!"

"U-Um..." Tsuna mumbled, not understand why this person was looking for a fight with them. But before he could reject his proposal, another loud person showed up.

"THAT'S AN EXTREMELY GREAT IDEA!!!"

Everyone winced and covered their ears at the sudden ear deafening shout as a certain boxer appeared out of nowhere from the window.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna gasped out loud. "Where have you been all this time?"

Ryohei had not attend any classes at all and spend his time in the training rooms. Sometimes, he would be joined by some pro-heroes who were impressed by his enthusiasm and his passion for boxing and were willing to be his sparing partner for the day. He also became famous; but for completely different reasons compared to Tsuna's.

"Boxing of course!" He answered the brunette. "This place has EXTREMELY strong people!!"

"Glad you're enjoying yourself lawn-head but you should remember you're a guardian too!" Gokudera crossed his arms and stared at the boxer coolly. He was annoyed that this idiot here ran off to enjoy himself, forgetting his role as a guardian to stand by their boss in case anything happens on this foreign ground.

"I remember! But there's so many strong people around that I'm sure it's extremely safe!" He defended.

Tsuna watched on helplessly while the two argued, unable to find the right words to stop them. It became worse when Tetsutetsu decided to join in the fray.

It was until Kirishima spoke up that the argument stopped. "Why don't we have a arm wrestling competition? Like the one we had during the UA festival?"

There was a moment of silence before Ryohei broke it.

"That's an extremely manly idea!!"

Tetsutetsu nodded his approval with a small smirk on his face.

Tsuna has worry written all over his face but didn't voice it out after seeing the excited faces of his Sun guardian and Tetsutetsu.

They arranged the tables in class till there's only two in the center to be used as their wresting ground. Ryohei and Tetsutetsu sat at the opposite ends of the tables and faced each other with the same amount of intensity that Tsuna recognized when Ryohei's about to enter a boxing match.

The two men clasped their hands together with their elbows firmly against the table. Kirishima held their hands in place and counted down.

"3, 2, 1. GO!"

He let go of their hands and the two began their struggle.

To others, it seems like nothing was happening. The two's arms are still in their starting position, with neither of them moving.

But those with keen eyes can see their muscles bulging underneath their skin as they struggled to overpower the other. After what felt like a eternity, the equilibrium shifted.

Tetsutetsu felt his arm being pushed down and he struggled hard to fight back but no matter how much he huffed and puffed, he couldn't overcome the difference in power as he felt his muscles burn with strained effort.

With raw power honed from all his years of boxing, Ryohei manages to overpower the steel-head and was declared the winner.

"OHHhHhHHhHhHhHhHH!!!" He yelled to the skies over his win. "EXTREMEEEE!!!"

Tsuna smiled as he watched Ryohei scream out his victory cry. He then let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding. 'Good thing no one got hurt.' He thought. Considering how extreme his Sun guardian is, he feared that his overzealousness would get too far and end up hurting someone unintentionally. It had happened many times so far and the one who had to suffer through the aftermath of it was always Tsuna.

"I won't accept this! I want a rematch!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

"Ohh! Bring it on!" Ryohei return the yell with equal—if not higher—volume and the two began their match again.

 _'Well...looks like their won't be any lessons today...'_ Tsuna sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna was feeling tired by the time lunch period came around. But his misery wasn't over yet. The next student who came to see them was the annoying kid from next door.

It was around the time after Tsuna and friends grabbed their lunch and sat down at the cafeteria to eat, that the annoyance came around. And out of nowhere too.

Someone hit his shoulder rather roughly causing him to stumble but Yamamoto caught him by the elbow before he fell.

"Hey you bast*rd! Apologize to Tenth!" Gokudera growled.

Tsuna wanted to tell him it's okay but from the time way Yamamoto, Midoriya and his friends were glaring angrily at the person, makes Tsuna had a feeling that this person was not well-liked by them.

The blonde haired kid sneered right into his face, making him uncomfortable.

"Ne Ne~ Why are the quirkless students coming to our class while class-1A gets all the spotlight? Ne~ isn't it unfair?"

"Errr..." Tsuna held up his hands in an attempt to stop him from coming any closer. He really don't know what to say to this creep. It's not his fault that so many people were interested in his so-called "quirk" and his "hero costume"—which is not a costume at all but his battle outfit.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Gokudera moving in closer towards him, ready to murder the bast*rd who dared cause his boss distress.

Meanwhile, the kid continue to inch closer to Tsuna. His words getting more and more harsh.

"Ne Ne~ Do you think you're all that special? Ne~ Don't you think you—"

He never got to finish his sentence because a chop to the back of his neck rendered him unconscious. A girl with long, orange hair tied up in a ponytail picked him up by the scruff of his neck before turning to them.

"I'm so sorry. He's a little messed up in the head but he means no harm." She smiled apologetically. "I'm Itsuka Kendo by the way. From class 1-B. And this here is Neito Monoma."

She lifted the unconscious boy up as though he was a cat. "Again, I'm really sorry about him. I'll make sure he won't bother you again." She bowed once before turning, dragging the body away on the floor.

Tsuna stared at her, dumbfounded.

' _What the heck just happened? Why is everyone in this school so weird?!'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After P.E, Tsuna—now back in the classroom—rested his head on the table and let out an exhausted sigh. He really did like U.A, the facilities are top-notch and the staff are all friendly and helpful towards their students. He even enjoyed his time thus far with his new friends with the few exceptions of some weirdos but it's nothing that might turn his experience in U.A bad. However, he just find himself tired constantly.

Maybe it comes with the job of being a Mafia boss leading a bunch of mentally challenged people who bring trouble wherever they go. Or maybe he's just plain unlucky. Either way, he found himself with another weird "fan" who is more obsessed with his weapons than him.

"Let me have a look at those mittens!!!"

A shrill voice came from the door and a pink haired girl with strange gadgets strapped all over her came pushing her way through.

She barge her way through the class and towards Tsuna, grabbing his hands with the mittens on.

"Fascinating!! I could've sworn it turned into metal gloves before but now it's just a regular mitten! And it's 100% cotton too! How soft!" She continued to caress the mitten with Tsuna's hand still in it, making it really awkward situation for Tsuna.

"U-um...could you—"

"OH!! Just how does it work! You've got to show me! Turn it into a glove again! Quick!! Show me!!" She shoved her face directly into Tsuna's and he can't help but want to back away from her.

However, with his hand still tightly grasped in her's, he could only turn his head away as far as he could to avoid staring into her overly sparkly eyes that stared at him in anticipation.

"Hatsume-san...I think you're bothering him."

Thank goodness for Midoriya who spoke up for him, otherwise he really don't know what to do in this situation. This is also the first time a girl has been overly interested in him, to a point of creepiness. Wait—scratch that—Haru was pretty much the same, both of them are weird.

"Ohhh!! Sorry~ Where are my manners!" She laughed and let go of Tsuna's hands and stepped back, though not far enough from Tsuna's personal space.

"I'm Hatsume Mei from class 1-H of the Support Class! And these are my babies! Say hello my precious babies!" She exclaimed and gestured to the gadgets strapped onto her body.

Tsuna was utterly speechless against her assertiveness and quirkiness. Again, Midoriya stepped in to help, obvious of Tsuna's discomfort.

"Hatsume-san, did you come up with anything interesting lately?" Midoriya casually asked and immediately regretted doing that.

The girl's eyes sparkled like stars as she turned her sights to Midoriya. She rushed up to him and grabbed his hands tightly. "Why, I'm SO glad you asked. Of course I did!" She smiled brightly. "Come! I'll show you my new babies at my workshop!"

Before Midoriya could even utter a word of protest, he was dragged away forcefully by the overly-enthusiastic Hatsume who kept on chatting away, oblivious of the reluctant boy in her grasps.

Tsuna could only helplessly watch as his friend get pulled away without being able to do anything for his fear of Hatsume is greater. Besides, he was sure Deku would be fine. Physically, but maybe not mentally.

The class shook their heads at what just happened and went about doing their own things again, seemingly used to having her burst into their class all the time. But for Tsuna, it felt as though a storm came in and left them all battered and exhausted.

Speaking of storms, Tsuna glance at Gokudera to see him mumbling under his breath about something seems to be in deep thoughts.

Tsuna overheard something about her eyes and her peculiar outfit. ' _Come to think of it, she does have pretty unique yellow eyes and her pupils look like crosshairs. Wait...'_ Tsuna widen his eyes in realization. ' _Does he think that Hatsume-san is a UMA?!_ ' He took another glance at his Storm guardian and knew from his eyes that he does indeed thinks she is another UMA "hiding" in the school.

Tsuna wanted to facepalm at his guardian but decided to let him have his own fantasies for now. His HI started ringing in his head softly and he knew things are just getting started. He readied himself for whatever's coming next as the bell rings and classes started again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Eh. I hardly use Fanfic now but I'm mostly on AO3. No excuse of why this is late but I hope you enjoy this. Don't know when I'll update again._**


End file.
